Reverie
by everythingxyouxwant
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have both had nightmares about each other dying ever since he told her she was his "god given solace". Now Constant, the dreams are beginning to impact their lives in very significant ways. But when something actually happens to Morgan, they have no choice but to face the reality of their feelings for one another.
1. Losing Him

_**A/N:**__ Hello! I'll try to keep this brief! long story short I'm fairly new to the criminal minds fandom after years of only seeing odd episodes here and there, but I have fallen in love with the show and felt it was time to get back into some sort of writing! I haven't written regular fanfiction for probably 7 years now? it's been awhile. And by the way, I don't have a beta at the moment so any mistakes are mine and mine alone!_

_**Note:**__ This story is set not too long after season 5's "Exit Wounds". The first couple dreams in the fic are going to be both the occasions on the show where Morgan and Garcia nearly died, but they'll be branching into more vivid nightmares in later chapters. I've added little inserts of extra emotion to make the scenes even more intense, so I hope it works!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. And if I did Kevin Lynch would be a creepy unsub by now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Losing him"

_**"**__Reverie is when ideas float in our mind without reflection or regard of the understanding."-John Locke_

Penelope never used to dream.

She never used to have such vivid, lasting images while she slept. After the loss of her parents she blocked all dreams from her consciousness as they usually wound up being dismal memories of the past that had been torn from her. Dreams were stark reminders she would never hear her mother's chipper laugh again nor her father sing her to sleep after a nightmare. Penelope Garcia did not like to remember, and dreams made it all too painfully easy. For the longest time she had made it. She didn't dream of her parents or the life she once had before she had lost them. It was terribly numbing but at the same time extremely soothing.

But in September of 2008 that had all changed.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned before sitting up slightly in her office chair. It creaked slightly with her movement and she looked around her brightly coloured office at the many blinking screens reminding her she had fallen asleep at work: _again._ There was a shrill cry of a phone sitting next to her on the desk and she reached over, picking up the receiver to her ear.

"Mistress of all knowledge everywhere, how may I direct your call?" She sleepily yawned and carefully wiped the sleep from the corner of her eye, careful not to smudge any of her Carnation pink eye shadow.

"Garcia." The stern voice of the BAU chief Aaron Hotchner said simply. "Did you find any connections between Trenton and the victims?" he questioned and she felt her chest tighten…she had completely just fallen asleep on an order from her boss. This was bad. Very _very bad_! Her hands dove for her keyboard and her fingers flew over the keys as fast as she could. She clicked in and out of windows and numbers faster than she had ever before.

On the other end of the phone Aaron Hotchner looked at his watch, raising an eyebrow. When he didn't receive an answer he held the phone closer to his ear. "Garcia. Are you still there?"

She shook herself out of her trance and she cleared her throat as she continued typing "Y-Yes, sir." The computer beeped a few times and she inwardly cursed.

"Well?" He asked and she saw her destination finally pop up on the screen in front of her. Penelope turned away from the many monitors and placed her fingers on her temple.

"There's nothing sir. I'm sorry." Penelope managed to slip out groggily, sounding all but focused on their present conversation.

Aaron furrowed his brow in confusion "Absolutely nothing?" he blinked in surprise "Well, thank you Garcia." He stated simply and Penelope let an inaudible sigh of relief escape her lips. That was _too close_. She was just about to put the receiver back when she heard Hotch speak again.

"Garcia…is everything alright?" he asked her simply, continuing to walk briskly towards the black SUV that was currently waiting for him in front of the bustling hotel.

Her head was pounding and she could hear a distant ringing in her ears but she still managed to hear his question. Her mind scrambled for an excuse and she looked around the room in a panic and she inwardly cursed. _She hated profilers. _

She opened her lips to speak unsure of what she was going to say when she heard a man shout on the other end of the call. "Sorry Garcia, I've got to go." Aaron said simply before the line disconnected and all she heard was a low dial tone.

Penelope practically slammed the phone back on its hook before putting her head in her hands, rubbing her temples slowly trying to soothe her aching head. The room was fuzzy and her eyelids felt heavy as she took a sharp breath in. She ran her hands through her bangs before dragging her fingers down her face, almost trying to tear the tension away. Penelope blinked slowly and stared at the wall solemnly as her mind raced and ran with anxiety. She took a deep breath and exhaled quickly; hastily looking around her colourful lair she realized she was still obviously very alone. She slowly got up off her creaky chair before walking over to the door, quickly locking it she scooted back over to her chair. Flopping backwards into it she closed her eyes.

_'When will this end?'_ she heard in the back of her mind before her body quickly gave into the clutches of slumber once again.

xxx

_"Morgan?" she quickly asked before looking back at her monitor._

_He sounded out of breath and winded as she could hear him breathing heavily into the headset he was wearing. "Yea baby?" he asked and she bit her lip shifting in the chair she was sitting in uncomfortably. _

_"You sound stressed." She stated and she heard him take another sharp breath in as she heard the sound of his footsteps echoing on concrete._

_"Do I?" Derek panted and Penelope blinked raising her brow in confusion at the inflexion of his tone. _

_"Where are you?" she asked quietly and she felt a chill shoot up her spine as she awaited his answer. It was a frigid, numbing feeling that radiated to the tips of her fingers. _

_"Not where I want to be right now." He sounded slightly worried and her lips curved into a confused frown. She didn't know where he was or where this was even going, but she knew deep down she didn't like it._

_She intently stared at the monitor as she heard nothing but a deep, soft breathing into her end of the call. She blinked as she heard his deep voice start to ring in her ears._

_"Garcia, take this down for me: FDNY 108." Morgan's voice said sternly and she looked perplexed at his request. Penelope felt her heart start to beat faster and she blinked, taking a breath she looked around the small room._

_"That's an ambulance, are you okay?" she asked softly still confused. Why would he ask about an ambulance? Wasn't he already with Hotch and the others trying to find the unsub in the hospital? What would he be doing around an ambulance? The questions raced through her mind as she waited for him to answer her. _

_"Yea, I'm fine. Just track it for me." He mumbled and she let out a small sigh of relief that he wasn't hurt. There was a couple seconds of thick silence before Penelope heard him gasp. Her back stiffened at the alarm she sensed in his voice and the real worry started to race through her mind. _

_"Derek? What is it? What's wrong?" She said quickly, clutching the headset closer to her mouth. There was a hint of panic in her voice and she almost stood out of her chair. The woman she was working with noticed her sudden movement and looked up at her mouthing 'what's wrong'. Penelope didn't seem to notice her question and turned back towards the screen. Her glassy eyes fixed on the blinking cell towers._

_A couple more seconds of heavy silence went by before she heard his nervous voice "Oh my god…" he mumbled lowly into the line and Penelope glared at the screen._

_"Derek! Answer me!" she barked and she could feel her anxiety rising by the second. Adrenaline began to race through her body and her palms were starting to sweat as she typed leaving the keys slightly moist and slippery. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears and she could feel the beat hammering all the way down her body. She gulped and swallowed a lump in her throat, what was he doing? "Where are you!?"_

_"Garcia." He panted breathlessly "How long can you keep jamming the cell phone lines?" he asked sounding slightly worried but still managing to hold his composure. _

_"Uhh…Uh a few minutes, max. Why?" she asked, turning back to the monitor and looked at the intercepted cell towers blinking on her screen. She took a breath in and blinked feverously awaiting his response. _

_"'Cause I'm gonna have to get this ambulance out of here…" he trailed off and Penelope felt her stomach jump into her throat. Dread shot through her mind and she narrowed her eyes slightly._

_"Or, you could just evacuate the building like everybody else." She instructed as her heart started beating even faster. Her lips parted slightly and she bit her tongue. He was doing something foolishly heroic again wasn't he? She dismissed her thought and she tried to reason with herself. He wouldn't be that reckless, he wouldn't endanger himself like that. _

_"No…as soon as the airwaves are clear…" he breathed heavily into his headset before taking a breath "-this thing's going up." _

_Penelope blinked and hastily looked back at her screen "O-Oh my god that's like 3 minutes because that's when the satellite moves into position!" she exclaimed and the realization of where Morgan actually was and what he was about to do finally set in. Terror convulsed through her thoughts and she clutched her headset, plead evident in her expression. "Derek! Just-Just get out of there now!" she shouted into the headset. She could practically feel her chest synch up._

_She listened and heard him grunt a few times before hearing the distinct slam of a car or truck door. Her gaze was fixed on the timer bar of the signal counting down; a look of dismay evident in her glassy eyes "Derek." She breathed and pleaded with him again, a choke catching her voice "Get. Out of there." She whispered._

_A few more seconds of tensed silence passed as he evidently didn't listen. She heard him grunt some more, sounding like he was struggling with something "Come on…" he panted "Garcia! I need you to listen to me, I need you to find an area of town I can drive this thing and you tell everybody: I mean everybody that I'm coming!" he shouted into his headset and she took a sharp breath in, adrenaline coursing throughout her body. She knew she had to do something to help him. The fragile window of escape was gone. _

_"Come on baby…go!" she heard the engine spring to life and the squeal of tires on concrete as he took off. Her head was pounding as she looked at the map of the city. Seeing a route unfold she breathlessly told him to head north and floor it. Her eyes darted around the map on the screen and she felt another choke try to escape her lips. She felt her eyes water slightly…why did he have to do things like this? _

_The sound of gunshots rang over the line and she almost stood up again "-what was that." She asked on baited breath and she heard him grunt into the line._

_"It was nothing! Nothing! Just keep talking to me!" he barked and continued speeding off in the ambulance. Her heart was throbbing and she heard him speak again._

_"How am I doing Garcia?" he asked and she turned to her. "How's he doing?" she asked and the woman sitting next to her stated "1 minute 50 seconds." She said simply and Penelope wanted to scream. She knew she had to hold it together for him but she choked and her eyes quivered, widening in fear "Why does it always have to be you?!" She exclaimed "Why do you always have to do this?!"_

_The next seconds were a blur to her as she felt her throat close up, and a few tears threatening to fall. "Derek, you don't have much time please be smart about this!" she squeaked and her screen blinked, indicating the signal was coming back to life. "Signal's coming back online." She said quickly and narrowed her eyes "Derek drive to the opening and then get the hell out." She warned and she heard him take a breath in. She was terrified for the man and she just wanted him to get out of there and listen to her!_

_"Garcia, there's something I really want you to know." His deep voice said softly and her lips parted slightly in shock. __**No**__. She breathed…he was not doing this. He was not doing this to her!_

_The panic and devastation were now completely evident in her voice as her gaze fixed onto the monitor. "Save it, just get out!" She pleaded with him, tears were looming to start pouring down at any second and he panted. _

_"Nonono I'm not quite there yet…" he trailed off breathlessly and she looked hastily at the woman sitting next to her, hoping she would be able to do something. Anything! The woman gave her a look of returned horror and Penelope turned back to her monitor, clutching the microphone for dear life. _

_"Morgan." She said seriously, her voice threatening to crack. _

_"Just listen to me." He said simply. She thought she could hear her companion counting down but her attention was solely on listening to the sound of his voice, determined to get him out of there. _

_"Morgan please." She pleaded with him. Why wasn't he getting out of there!_

_"You know what you are Garcia?" he panted into his ear piece and Penelope could only hear her panicked heartbeat and the sheer terror rushing through her thoughts. He was going to-_

_The next second felt like an eternal, slow blur as she breathlessly gasped. The dismal realization of what was to happen next furiously washed over her and her eyes quivered. Her heart seized in her chest and she nearly jumped out of her chair. _

_"We just lost tracking." The words were simple and fleeting; but they were the final thing she needed to hear before jumping out of her chair in a frenzied panic._

_"Morgan!" _

xxx

She was sprawled out on one of the large desks in her office; her body was shaking and sweating while her eyes feverously twitched while remaining tightly shut. She whimpered quietly in her slumber and tears were visible in tracks cascading down her cheeks.

There was a loud knock on the door to her office and the door swung open after the passcode was entered by the caller. "Penny? You in here sugar plum?" Kevin asked as he swiftly stepped into the room, closing the door with a soft thud behind him. He looked around at the many blinking monitors and noticed she was slumped over her keyboard and from his perspective: she looked visibly motionless. A look of concern crossed his face and he ran over, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Penny! Penny are you okay?" he asked and shook her shoulder trying to wake her.

Penelope didn't respond to his concerned disposition and continued her increasingly deep sleep. Hot tears continued to fall down from her closed eyes at an increasing rate, streaking her warm cheeks. Her form shook violently beneath Kevin's hand and he frowned, continuing to shake her shoulder. She started to mumble lowly and her burgundy coloured lips curved down into a grimace, continuing to shake as more tears fell. She let out a loud whimper and Kevin shook her again. "Penny! Please wake up!" he pleaded and she whimpered lowly again.

"Morgan!" she choked sleepily and the tears continued to fall "Please…don't do this…" she mumbled "don't…leave me…"

Kevin retracted his hand from her shaking form and he raised a brow. Morgan…? Why was she…mumbling in her sleep…and crying…about _Derek_ _Morgan?_ He narrowed his eyes and as he was just about to shake her shoulder a final time to wake her when Penelope's eyes fluttered open and she gasped fearfully, nearly falling right off the chair she was sitting on. Panting she looked around the room, gasping she realized it had been just _another dream_. Penelope's eyes snapped towards Kevin and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' in the realization that she had just been crying hysterically for another man. That wasn't him.

She hastily wiped the tears from under her eyes and she tried to regain her composure as she realized Kevin was anything but concerned about her. "Kevin…What…are you doing here?" She asked and Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"I came to see my Penny before heading home for the day." He stated and crossed his arms, looking anywhere but her. His expression soured and he glared "But that was _clearly_ a mistake, because what do I find when I come gallantly to say goodbye for the day? I find _my Penny _crying out for Mr. "hotstuff" FBI agent Derek Morgan!" he snapped Derek's name mockingly and Penelope winced at the jealousy seething in his voice. Penelope reached out a little and shook her head.

"K-Kevin." She stammered and searched her mind for an excuse. There had to be something she could say! He retracted from her and angrily stood up glaring at her. Penelope bit her lip nervously as she backed up half an inch…this was going to be…not good. "I-… I was just-" she managed to stammer and Kevin continued ranting angrily.

"…why does this _always_ happen to me?" he snapped and paced back and forth across the room "I mean, I come up here innocently wanting to spend some time with my woman and what happens?" he laughs slightly but it quickly fades back to anger "I find her crying hysterically over some muscly jock pretty boy!" he seethed and looked directly at Penelope who looked down at her high heels, feeling slightly bad for him. She hadn't meant for this to happen! She'd locked her door! She bit her lip and reached out to his form again.

"I'm sor-" Kevin's ranting cut her off mid-sentence and he continued to seethe in anger.

"I just can't believe this! Why does this always happen with you? You know what Penelope, I know you _claim_ you're just friends with the jerkface but you know what I wish?" He mumbled angrily and her eyes widened slightly as her bottom lip starting to quiver slightly. She was still shaking from the nightmare and here he was yelling at her. Her eyes started to water and she remained silent as he continued raving, crossing his arms childishly "Ever since I saw you with _Derek_ for the first time I knew he was a man-who-"

Penelope felt her shaking eyes narrow, taking immediate offense to the jealous accusation of her and Derek being _anything_ more than friends. "Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what's good for your motherboard." She had never crossed that line in respect for him and it made her furious he would imply something like that. Her lips pressed together in agitation and she glared right back. "Kevin, that is _not fair_ and you know it." She said lowly, her voice wavering but maintaining its strength. Penelope Garcia was sympathetic to what Kevin had heard and felt guilt for his feelings of envy towards her and her boy, but she was not letting him trash her _family_ like that.

Kevin leaned forward and their noses almost touched and he narrowed his eyes in her own "I wish _Derek Morgan_" he said his name increasingly mockingly again "would just _back off _from _my _woman_ already_! I wish he'd just get the hell out of your-_our _life already!" the tears started down her face again as she held her breath. Kevin hands shook in anger and his teeth gritted together in a jealous rage. "-I wish something would just _happen to him_!"

The furious slam of her office door snapped Penelope out of the trance she was currently caught in. When she realized he was gone her lip quivered and she bit it to try to stop the sadness that was creeping in. Penelope soon realized it was futile as she felt warm tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

She quietly sobbed within the confines of her colourful office, praying no one else would hear her.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed (: I'd love some feedback! so please drop me a review! I have 4 chapters of this written already, so updates will be soon!_


	2. Losing Her

**A/N: **_I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews! I've tried to get back to everyone but it's been a pretty hectic week. I just am so happy people are enjoying this story so far! Not much to say about this chapter really, it's pretty straightforward I think. I hope you enjoy guys!_

Chapter 2: "Losing Her"

The sound of the roaring jet rang through his head as he allowed his consciousness to slip into the gentle chords of the soft rock cascading through his ears. He sighed deeply and shifted in his seat, relaxing his sore and bruised body against the back of it. He grunted as a strong ache shot through his thigh, pulsing as he groaned.

The team had just finished up another case and were currently making the long flight back to Quantico. The case had been particularly impacting: they had tracked the unsub for nearly 47 hours trying to save the victim he had taken when he had fled custody. Morgan closed his eyes again as he sighed…they had been too late.

He had been so close to saving her. He had been running so fast, he couldn't even remember a lot of the landscape as it had passed beneath his feet. He had almost caught up with the bastard, even cornered him at one point; like a trapped animal. Trying to escape capture he had ran up a flight of stairs, turning a corner in such a swift movement Morgan had not even seen where he had fled. He had continued the chase up the stairs, and before he had known it he was descending down the stairs dangerously before landing on his back with a very painful thud.

He rubbed his sore temples hard and closed his eyes. It had been all too late. By the time he had gotten to them the unsub had already pushed her.

From a three story balcony.

In his time with the BAU Morgan had seen countless horrors committed by other _human beings_ that haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes visions of crying children and the murdered consumed his thoughts and more importantly: his dreams. Derek couldn't remember the last time he had a dream where he dreamt of the warmth of the sun or the beauty of a day on the beach that he had once so cherished. The times were few and far between, but there was a rare occasion where the screaming would stop and he would dream of his family. He would dream of the (few) celebratory dinners out after cases, he would dream of the office parties they held for each other's birthdays, and other happy memories he held of them. He would dream of their laughs, their kind words, and their reassuring voices that they would always be there to support and protect each other. They were his rocks, the models of stability he could depend on despite the insanity of this job.

He loved them all. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ, Emily, they were all his family…just as much as his mother and sisters. He laid his aching head back on the plush headrest and smirked as he closed his eyes. But there was also his baby girl. He loved his job and the few fortunate souls he would save while doing it, but sometimes he dreaded heading onto the jet, onto yet another case involving some pervert who cuts up women or some sick bastard that likes innocent children. It made his blood boil and occasionally it would spoil over and it would fall apart, but he knew Penelope Garcia would always be there to make him smile and put him back together again.

Derek smiled slightly and moved back more comfortably into the plane seat, trying to get his aching body more comfortable. He sighed…she was different. With her glistening eyes and her heart full of love for everyone around her: in which she was able to see the beauty in everything and everyone, she was different. He yawned widely as his mind began to rest…she meant everything to him…

xxx

_He couldn't breathe. His legs were in full swing as they carried him down the street towards his SUV. It was a bitter night in November, and the nippy air was burning his lungs as he sprinted. He couldn't recall a time he had ever run faster in his life. Not in a ball game, not after a woman, not after an unsub, he hadn't run faster for anything or anyone. He gasped for air as his heart pounded against his chest; he had to get to her. He had to._

_The drive was a blur as he swerved in an out of traffic. He could hear loud blares of hostility as he cut people off and sped through crimson and ivory lights. He could feel a gasp catch in his throat and he breathed heavily as his foot floored on the gas pedal again, speeding off further into the blinding lights of Quantico. Cars and Trucks slammed on their horns at him as he swerved around them, frantically trying to pass them with haste._

_The next few blocks were a blur of lights, noise, and panic as he finally reached the front doors of the emergency room entrance. He pushed the doors open and ran down the hallway, his shoes thudding across the linoleum floor as he ran. He felt minuscule tears stinging at the corner of his eyes threatening to make their way down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth together as he rapidly turned down a hallway, running over to a service desk his hands fell on the surface as he gasped. _

_"Penelope…Garcia." He panted and the nurse looked down at her computer, before looking up at him questioningly. He fumbled in his coat pocket and hastily pulled out his credentials and flipped them open. "Derek Morgan, FBI." He breathed "Just tell me where she is!" He bellowed, his voice causing attention of several of the people in the bustling hallway. _

_The nurse blinked and pointed down the hallway to the waiting room. He practically ran down the hallway and noticed Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily and Reid were all standing around in a tight circle. He ran up still panting from his marathon like sprint to the hospital and looked at them with trembling wide eyes. They all looked at him blankly and looked away as JJ looked at him fleetingly before her eyes darted back down to her feet._

_"She's been in surgery for a couple hours." She said quietly and Derek could feel his heartbeat ramming against the inside of his chest. His head was spinning and he looked around before placing his palms to his forehead, looking distraught he still fought to catch his breath._

_"I was in church…my phone was off…" He trailed off, desperately trying to think of something he could say that would help him make sense of the situation: and why he had not been there. Reid looked at him from the couch he had taken a seat on and gave him a look of sympathy to his guilt. _

_"There's nothing you could have been doing here…" he tried and Derek's lips hardened as he swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at the white wall, trying to disconnect himself from the entire situation. He bit his lip and looked back at the rest of the team._

_"Do the police have any leads?!" he asked quickly, still in denial that this whole thing had even happened. He couldn't picture there would be some sick son of a bitch out there deranged enough to hurt his baby girl. She was always so warm and wonderful to everyone she came in contact with. Her cheerful wardrobe and happy demeanor could command the attention of everyone in a room. Just seeing her face after a really hard day instantly healed his psyche. Derek ran his calloused palm over his forehead and swallowed. He didn't know what he would do without her…_

_Just as soon as he had slipped into the trance he was in, Hotch's stern voice snapped him back down to the cold hospital corridor. "…I spoke to the lead detective. He doesn't think we'll get anything from the scene…" he trailed off, looking Morgan straight into his deep brown eyes. He felt a twinge of peril as he realized his boss's eyes were locked with his for a reason. He was trying to tell him to be calm…without any words. Derek shook his head slightly and turned away. How was he supposed to be calm when his best friend- his baby girl was in there in a state of venerability, fighting for her life. And he hadn't been there to help her-to save her!_

_Morgan blinked and turned around when he heard the sound of a door closing behind him. He turned to face a surgeon in blue scrubs and Derek's brows furrowed in worry. There was a look of discomfort on his face, his lips were tight and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everything but the floor tiles. "Penelope Garcia?" he said quietly and Aaron and Emily both answered his question in unison. _

_Morgan's eyes darkened as he blinked slowly, a look of solemn horror crossing his features as he waited for the man to speak. The man shifted his weight to his left foot and looked down at the clipboard in his fingers. "The bullet went into her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen…She lost a lot of blood." He stated quietly and continued to look down at his feet as JJ stepped forward, her pale blue eyes widened._

_Her voice cracked into a hoarse whisper "So what are you saying…?" she blinked and looked at the rest of the team, trying not to believe what she thought she was about to hear. _

_Derek's chest tightened as he felt his fists clench, his nails making their way into the tender flesh of his palms. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he ran his hands over his face, his patience wearing thin with the silent man. His jaw clenched and he looked at the doctor "Where is she?!" his tone rose and he stepped towards him. Hotchner's eyes narrowed sternly at Morgan and he stepped in between them._

_"Morgan. Let the man speak." He said quietly and looked back at the doctor. _

_"I'm very sorry for your loss."_

xxx

Derek's eyes twitched as they were closed and he mumbled slightly in his sleep as the expression on his face turned to one of uncomforted distress. He groaned and his left knee twitched slightly as he grasped the tan leather on the arm rest for dear life, his fingernails sinking in. His eyes remained shut as they darted back and forth quickly under his eyelids, signifying his current state as having a nightmare. His leg twitched more forcefully, causing a soft thump on the floor of the plane as his heel made contact.

Emily Prentiss's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, looking around the rest of the plane she realized that everyone else on her team was asleep. She furrowed her brow and stretched slightly, it was a rare site to see the others sleeping all at the same time: especially after a case like the one they just closed. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and blinked in confusion when she heard the slight thump and the troubled mumbling from the back of the plane. She rose to her feet slightly so she could look over her seat and she observed her partner clenching the arm rests feverously, his closed eyes darting back and forth as he continued speaking in his slumber. She quietly pulled the blanket off her legs and carefully draped it over Reid before making her way quickly towards the back of the cabin.

She leaned down in front of him and put a hand on his chiselled shoulder blade shaking it gently. She knew it was often better to just let someone having a dream be and let it pass…Emily bit her lip. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. She looked back over her shoulder at the others who were still sleeping before turning her concerned attentions back to her partner.

"Morgan." She whispered and nudged his arm again. When his mumbling and twitching continued she blinked and her grasp tightened "Morgan." She tried again, her tone slightly louder. She frowned when there was still no response from the sleeping agent and she grasped both his shoulders, shaking him forcefully.

"Morgan!" She exclaimed slightly louder and Derek's eyes suddenly snapped open. Startled by the sudden reaction Emily took a clumsy step back, topping over backwards onto the floor. She looked up as she saw him panting and gasping, looking around the plane fearfully. His hands still grasped the armrests on his seat tightly, cold sweat clearly visible on his forehead. He looked frazzled and Emily's expression softened as she stood up and put her hands delicately on his large biceps.

"Hey Hey Hey…Morgan it's alright, you were dreaming." She said softly to him and he panted, looking up at her with darkened wide eyes.

Morgan soon realized it had been a vision concocted by his unconscious mind and he let out a deep sigh, running his palm over his sweaty temples. He looked at Emily before shifting uncomfortably in his seat, nudging her hands off his shoulders. Emily retracted her hands and sat down in the seat across from him, concern etched on her features. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in his form and she frowned deeply. Beads of cold sweat were sparkling on his dark forehead and the sweat was evidently soaking his clothing to his clammy looking skin. There was pain etched in his features and Emily winced as she looked at his eyes. They were tired and sullen, looking as if he hadn't slept solidly in quite a while. There was a mahogany bruise shining over the right likely sustained when he had taken the tumble down the stairs. She pressed her lips together and reached out her fingers to the shaking hand resting on his knee.

She winced when he jerked his hand out of her tender reach and she gazed upwards into his eyes. His brows were furrowed in confusion and his expression was distraught, blinking quickly he just stared into her eyes coldly. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea…she thought and cleared her throat.

"Morgan…" she trailed off and leaned back in the seat, putting some distance between her and the panicked man. She saw him shake his head before looking down at his trembling hands, trying to steady them.

"…What." He managed to mutter and glared up at her. She hated when he got like this! She was only trying to help…

"You…were having a nightmare." She started "weren't you?" she decided not to beat around the bush. The nightmares weren't news to her, the team often talked with each other of terrifying visions that haunted their sleep. It was a staple of their job.

His lips pressed together and a low growl escaped his throat before he shook his head, looking casually out of the window beside his seat. "I don't know-" he straightened and regained his composure, wiping the beads of sweat forming on his forehead "what you're talking about." He finished and she swallowed. Why was he like this all the time? Why didn't he trust in anyone…? They were supposed to support each other. That's what they did…they were a family.

Prentiss straightened her back against the back of the seat and cleared her throat. Derek Morgan was stubborn, but she was just as determined. She leaned forward and forcibly put her hand on his knee fixing her dark eyes on his sullen ones. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a whisper and she could see annoyance in his features as his gaze returned out the window.

There was a couple moments of tense silence as he cleared his throat.

"No." he said simply and continued to gaze out of the small window into the darkness. He knew it was a bad excuse to pretend to be looking out the window of the plane, especially since it was nearly impossible for him to even see anything. Emily's dark eyebrows furrowed and she leaned forward again, looking him straight in the face sternly.

"Morgan. I just-" she started and his gaze snapped towards her, a glare etched in his eyes.

"Prentiss. I said _drop it_!" his deep voice barked and pulled his headphones back over his ears, returning his gaze out into the darkened sky.

Emily's eyes softened and she retracted her outstretched hand from him. She nodded slightly and got up out of the seat, quietly walking back to her seat beside a sleeping Reid. She carefully grabbed the blue blanket back from him and draped it back over her legs, closing her eyes. Morgan's eyes darted over to watch her walk back to her seat, but they quickly left her retreating form and back to the iPod in his fingers.

Aaron's right eye opened when he heard Emily's form stop settling back into her seat. His brown eye gazed over towards the back of the plane and his expression hardened when he saw the state of his agent. His body was bruised and rattled looking, and he was currently slumped against the window tiredly, his dark ringed eyes shut lightly closed. His other eye opened and he blinked, adverting his gaze to his polished shoes. Hotchner couldn't say what it was or what had raised his initial suspicion, but the last month or so Morgan had been off. He looked at him hunched over in his seat again and furrowed his brow. He hadn't been slipping on his paperwork and his behavior on the cases lately had both been…normal. But the concerned unit chief had noticed the profiler's eyes heavier in the morning and he had noticed him reaching for that extra cup of coffee before the jet's wheels went up. Morgan's little outburst at Prentiss had sealed his suspicion in place. Something was definitely troubling him.

Aaron observed him secretly as the man's eyes fluttered open and he took the headphones off his ears. He saw him reach into his pocket and start digging around. Hotchner's brow rose as he heard the light buzzing from the phone clearly even from his position at the front of the jet. Morgan pulled out the small buzzing device and looked down at the glowing screen. Aaron saw a small smile grace his mouth as he held it to his ear.

Derek looked down at the phone in his hands and smiled as he saw a picture of him and the caller pop up onto the screen. He smiled slightly and pressed the answer button and brought it up to his ear. He ran a hand over his face and smiled as he looked out the window. "Hey Babygirl." He whispered and his gaze returned out the darkened window.

She was silent for a few moments as she breathed lightly into the phone. Dried tears were still evident beneath her eyes and she swallowed before leaning her head on her right hand, the left holding the phone receiver to her ear. "…Derek." She mumbled weakly and gently dabbed one of her eyes with a Kleenex.

He blinked and looked over at the others to make sure they were still sleeping before shifting in his seat, worry beginning to cross his face. "Penelope what's wrong?" his deep voice whispered, the last thing he'd want is to wake the rest of the team.

Her lip quivered slightly and she clutched the receiver in her fingers tightly, the tips of her fingers beginning to turn white. She took a deep breath and closed her mascara smudged eyes before biting her lip, a couple hot tears dripping down her cheeks. "I…I needed to hear…your voice." Penelope whispered a choke evident in her whispered tone.

His eyebrows turned upwards with concern "do you want to…talk about it? Is there anything I can do…?" he tried and Penelope shook her head, clutching the receiver close to her ear. A few tears slid onto her keyboard and she closed her eyes gently.

"Just don't hang up."

* * *

**A/N:** _Kind of a cliffhanger there...oops. I'd love to hear what you think!_


	3. Concern

**A/N:**_ hey guys! sorry this took me so long to get up. It's been hectic for me! but on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 3 "Concern"

The sky was a bright mixture of bright orange and yellow by the time the jet landed back in Quantico the next morning carrying the exhausted members of the BAU. When he woke up he found his head was slumped uncomfortably against the window and he blinked a few times, before wincing at the morning light pouring into his eyes. He rubbed them a few times and looked around the jet to discover that only Emily remained just getting up out of her seat. Grabbing her go bag from the floor she made her way quietly down the aisle.

As she passed she realized he was awake and gave Morgan a concerned look before leaning on the back of a seat, she smiled weakly "Hey." She said quietly "how'd you end up sleeping?" thinking that he might be in a better mood.

Morgan shoved his headphones and Ipod back in his bag and quickly got up, heading towards the exit of the plane. Giving her a fleeting look he proceeded to walk by her not saying anything as he left the cabin. Emily closed her eyes and sighed once again feeling defeated.

The entire ride back to the BAU was mostly awkward silence save for the casual chatter between Reid and Prentiss about some book he was reading. Derek's eyes were fixed out the window and he watched the people, cars and buildings fly by as they drove. He grunted and rubbed his eyes again, clearly catching the stern gaze of Aaron in the rear view mirror. Hotch's lips pressed together in a frown and he spoke, immediately ceasing all conversation within the moving vehicle.

"Morgan."

There was a thick veil of silence that fell over the SUV and everyone's eyes turned away from the two men, desperately trying to pretend that they weren't suspecting anything. But the fact of the matter is the entire team had been noticing Derek's weird behavior. If it was possible he seemed even more emotional about the cases they worked on. They all noticed his pained expressions and the team knew he was like a time bomb. His behavior on their last case had been collected and focused, but they could see even more pain intensifying in his gaze as he would look over the photos at a briefing. They would notice the slight quiver in his voice when they were too late to save someone. They saw the way Derek Morgan's trademark smile had been turned into one of false security. Emily stole a glance at him at his form sitting next to her. His face was focused and intense as he stared at the back of the car seat.

"Yes?" his tone was cold and defensive as his eyes didn't move their gaze.

Hotch's brown eyes flickered from the rear view mirror to the road in front of the SUV as he drove "Is something going on?" he sternly asked in a tone that would suggest he was not really asking Morgan, more like telling him. Morgan's dark eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together, his shoulders tensing.

"No, everything's fine." He raised a brow "why wouldn't it be?" he questioned suspiciously and Aaron's knuckles gripped the steering wheel tightly as he maneuvered the truck around a corner. The vehicle ceased its movement at a red light and that gave him an opportunity to shift right around in his seat, staring at the dark skinned profiler.

"I need to speak with you. In my office." Was all Hotchner said on the subject before turning back around just in time for the light to turn green. Emily shot the blonde girl sitting on the other side of her a look and JJ shrugged, they had certainly been noticing something wrong with their co-worker, but neither one of them had the guts to ask him about it seriously. Emily blinked sadly and looked down at the floor of the truck shifting slightly in her seat. The way Morgan was clearly so hurt by something was beginning to impact her emotionally. Her eyes drifted down to her fidgeting feet and she shook her head slightly. She wanted so desperately to help him…but how could she when he was shutting everyone out?

xxx

"So…"

Emily Prentiss's dark eyes gazed over at her friend and co-worker puzzled by the vague word. Her eyebrow rose and she shifted in her desk chair continuing to type her report "what?" she asked and JJ sighed deeply before shifting her body up and onto Emily's desk crossing her legs.

"_Morgan_" JJ's expression rolled before clearing some blonde hair out of her eyes. When the raven haired woman didn't answer her and simply looked at her unknowingly she let out a frustrated groan, pointing across the bullpen towards their boss's office. Through the blinds covering the glass wall two shadows could be seen. One of the profiles was sitting and the other was standing as it was obvious they were conversing. Before long the man that had been sitting stood up hastily, his arms waving with the obvious heated emotion going on between the two of them. The two women watched as the door opened feverously and the dark skinned man walked out quickly, his shoes making loud thudding sounds as he walked back to his office.

Their boss emerged moments later and walked briskly after the distressed Morgan, obviously trying to diffuse his mild scene he had just caused among the bustling bullpen. When Morgan's door closed in his face he sighed, running a tired palm down his forehead. Emily watched him look around at all of the questioning glances and a stern look was sent their way. They all went back to their previous engagements and he turned to head back to his office when he became aware of two of his own observing the entire situation. His eyes drifted over to Prentiss and their gaze locked with one another. Aaron's eyes were narrowed slightly and there was frustration evident in his clenching hands and tightening neck muscles but Emily could see an inherent sparkle of worry in his disheartened stare. Breaking their wordless conversation he proceeded back to his own office gently closing the door.

JJ's neck snapped towards Emily, her mouth hanging open as she blinked a few times. "…What…was _that_?" she covered her mouth and worriedly looked at her friend "What do you think is wrong with Morgan?" JJ said quietly to her and bit her lip worriedly. Prentiss's hand reached out for the steaming cup of coffee sitting on her desk beside the keyboard and took a sip before stirring it with a small stir stick. The strong aftertaste of the hot beverage caused her to smack her lips before she looked up at JJ.

Prentiss was torn. She had two roads in front of her that she could travel down. She could participate in cheap office gossip about her partner, or she could just play oblivious and pretend she didn't even know what her friend was talking about. Emily blinked and her lips opened "I…" she muttered.

JJ's expression softened and she leaned in closer to prevent anyone else from hearing "do you know something…?" she started "come on Em, what is it?"

Emily swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat and all of a sudden felt really bad for even considering keeping this to herself. What was she thinking? This is _JJ, _her _friend_, not only hers but Morgan's as well. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably she put her cup down on the desk again and took a breath in, looking JJ straight in her bright blue orbs.

"Well, last night on the plane…"

Emily began the long story of what she had seen on the plane just last night. She told JJ that while the entire team had been sleeping peacefully, absolutely exhausted after their last case she had woken up briefly. She explained that she had wakened to their sounds of their co-worker's distress and she had seen him dreaming.

"Dreaming…?" JJ's thin brow rose questioningly and Emily nodded, leaning in closer to her friend. She shook her head slightly and looked at Emily "But what does a dream have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish." Prentiss said quickly and her eyes drifted over to Morgan's closed office door as she told the rest of her story. She bit her lip and her eyes softened as she spoke "It was…bad JJ." She frowned and looked down at the carpet "He was sweating like crazy…and shaking!" she exclaimed and JJ's confused expression softened into one of concern.

She shifted on the desk and looked in the same direction as her friend as she spoke. "That's…not good. But…what makes you think that that had anything to do with what just happened between him and Hotch?" she inquired and her soft lips pressed together as she thought "I mean, we _all _have dreams…scratch that…nightmares. Don't we? I mean, especially with what _we _see. Aren't nightmares just a part of the general job description by now?" she smiled weakly trying to slice the somber air with a light joke. Emily remained silent as she looked at her friends confused frown "…I mean, we weren't able to save the last victim…couldn't that have had something to do with it? Morgan was the closest one to catching the creep…" she trailed off and held up her hand when she saw Emily's eyes darken "-not that I mean it was his fault, but he could be thinking it…"she inquired and Emily sighed deeply running a hand through her straight bangs. She was silent for a moment before looking back up at the blonde sitting on her desk.

"I guess you could be right…" she smiled weakly and JJ returned the expression weakly.

"I think I am. He's just-_we've _had a hard few days is all. He just needs some rest." JJ finished and stretched slightly before going to hop off the desk. "I better get to that file Hotch asked me for before I take off…"

No sooner than JJ went to step away from Emily's desk did she almost get knocked over by a figure rushing across the busy bullpen. Steadying herself on the corner of the desk JJ blinked at Emily before looking after the rushing figure. It was none other than Penelope Garcia. Feeling confused and slightly annoyed she had almost crashed into her-without even a welcome back! JJ narrowed her eyes and reached a hand out after the fast-moving red-head.

"Garcia-!" she called out before Emily's delicate hand rested on her shoulder gently, stopping her from going any further. JJ's eyes narrowed a little and she looked back at her before realizing Prentiss was pointing after their colourful tech analyst. Her eyes softened as her gaze turned back to watch as Penelope rushed about.

Penelope's usually perfectly applied; expressive makeup had long been smudged and wiped off with a Kleenex leaving slightly dark rings of colour around her eyes. Her gaze was bloodshot and tired looking and her hair had come out of the style it had been fastened into and was now falling limply around her shoulders in wavy strands of bright red. The two women watched as she stumbled on her bright yellow heels hurrying over to Morgan's office door. Emily saw her swallow a lump in her throat as she lightly rapped on the closed door. JJ watched as the door opened just a bit at first before it opened all the way.

Emily and JJ observed as the man that stood on the inside of the office appear in the doorway. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the frazzled redhead and his dark eyes blinked before smiling lightly. Emily saw Garcia discreetly wipe the edge of her eye before she stood up straight, smiling in return. JJ's eyes snapped towards the other woman and her lips parted in slight shock. She mouthed "what the" before looking back at their two co-workers who were standing just inside Morgan's office door.

JJ went to walk over to them but she stopped when she felt a delicate hand come to rest on her shoulder. Turning her head she raised a brow in confusion at the other woman and Emily smiled weakly. "We'll talk to him later JJ." Was all she said before turning back to her computer and regaining her focus on the report she had been typing. JJ opened her lips slightly to protest and took a second glance back at the two who were now lightly talking amongst themselves. She nodded slightly and turned to head back to her own desk.

His dark eyes stared down at the colourfully dressed woman standing in front of him and she smiled a little, bringing her palm up to caress his cheek. "You my love need to learn how to return a lady's phone calls." She pouted and he smirked only slightly before grabbing her wrist gently before squeezing her hand. He smiled; they had talked on the plane for about an hour last night enough the drain the battery from his phone. His brow furrowed and he closed his eyes before rubbing his forehead with his other palm.

"Sorry baby girl." He smiled "my phone died." He explained and Garcia's mouth dropped open and the back of her left hand pressed against her forehead in dramatics.

"Derek Morgan why must you hurt me with your callous lies?" she joked and Morgan smirked a little before closing his eyes proceeding to shake his head at her antics.

"Woman you are insane-" he started but he soon realized that she was staring at him intently her lips parted slightly in a frown. Her eyes were fixed on his and she raised her hand to his eye, gently touching the blue-ish bruise over his eye. An ache shot from the sore area and he winced. Penelope's hand retracted from his eye and she frowned.

"Derek Morgan!" She pouted and went to touch the sore spot again with her fingers "You didn't mention this on the phone." She said quietly and there was concern sparkling in her gaze. Gritting his teeth at her gentle touch he smiled weakly.

"It's nothing baby girl." he put his large hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly "really." He had noticed the smudged makeup and frazzled hair and he knew that while he should tell her about what had happened to him yesterday but he didn't want her to worry about him.

Her brown eyes remained fixed on his and he noticed them shimmering in the dim light of his office. Her fists clenched slightly and she took a shaking breath in before her expression hardened. His lips parted slightly in anticipation of what was to come and Garcia bit her lip, her voice low she blinked slowly. "Just tell me what happened." She said seriously before a heavy sigh escaped her lips "…please." She muttered quietly.

Running a sweaty palm over his bald head he looked out into the bustling bullpen and noticed a few people stealing glances at the two agents. Narrowing his eyes slightly he stepped forward, gently closing the door behind them. He sat down on his large office chair and invited the frazzled redhead a chair on the opposite side of his obsessively orderly desk. Looking at the offered chair she furrowed her brow before walking over to him, plopping herself down on his knee instead. He smirked weakly before shaking his head at her. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him slightly "Now tell me!"

When Penelope noticed him seethe in pain she covered her mouth before staring down at her canary heels before biting her lip slightly "…sorry sweetness."

Morgan took a deep breath before placing his hand on her back in order to support her sitting on his lap. His deep eyes blinked sadly before he opted to stare at the floor instead of the eyes of his best friend. "It was Lisa." He said simply before Penelope's eyebrows shot up in concern at his statement.

"Lisa…the last victim Lisa?" she asked softly, slightly shocked at his thought. Nodding slightly he continued.

"Trenton-"

"…The Unsub?"

"Yea. Him." He said bitterly and continued staring at the carpet "as I'm sure you heard we got him." He stated and she nodded slightly before he sighed "we had tracked him to an office building off of 4th. It was closed for renos or something so it was dark…and empty. I was the first to see him so I took off after him inside…I just knew he had her somewhere in there." He narrowed his eyes and Penelope blinked slowly.

"What happened then?" she asked quietly and Derek's onyx eyes sparkled with unshed hurt. She knew what had happened as Hotch had told her when he had called to let her know they were coming home. But Morgan and her other profiler family were not the only ones that knew one or two things about reading people. She knew deep down something was wrong with her superman, and deduced from his pained expression he needed to let it out.

"…he had her on the third floor. I remember running after him up the stairs, desperately trying to catch up with him but…he disappeared on me! He just-" he started before sighing, his strong shoulders slumping as he spoke "-I just-the last thing I remember was falling." He held his forehead "…and lots of pain." He winced.

Her expression twisted into a mixture of horror and concern for her upset friend. Hotch hadn't mentioned _that_ on the phone! She leaned forward and gingerly placed her hand on his clenched jaw. She ran her fingers over the course stubble beginning to grow in from his unshaven chin. Penelope brought her other hand onto his bald head caressing it delicately. There was a sick feeling forming in her stomach and her heart was heavy with anxiety. "Falling…?" she heard her voice rasp and he nodded slightly in response.

"He pushed me down the stairs." Morgan's expression remained unchanged and Penelope's stomach dropped.

In almost an instant she could see what he had just described before her. Her mind taunted her with pictures of the cocky grinning man she had seen on her screens push Morgan forcefully down a towering flight of stairs. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears as she saw his form tumble its long descent downwards before making a sick crunching noise, landing in a dishevelled heap. She pictured him motionless, his face still and his breath slowing.

Morgan's eyes looked up at the redhead sitting in his lap and he blinked slowly before clearing his throat. "…So, that was what happened." He smirked weakly and motioned to his slightly swollen eye. When she didn't say anything his expression dropped, and he nudged her shoulder gently. "Baby girl…you alright?" he asked and Penelope's expression suddenly changed from stoic to one of concern.

"Why does it always happen to you?" she choked a little, pain evident in her hoarse voice. "why do you _always_ have to go after them first?" she rasped and his eyebrows rose.

He wasn't sure what the woman balanced in his lap meant by _them _but he could only assume it meant the unsubs. Derek opened his lips to speak and defend to her that it was his _job_, but when he heard the quiet whimpers and heavy breaths she breathed into his sculpted chest he decided against it. Instead he said nothing and brought his strong arms around her back, pulling her in closer to him securely.

The room was covered in a heavy silence as the two agents sat together. The only sounds that could be heard were Penelope's soft cries into Derek's chest as she let all of her pent up emotion out in her sobs. He frowned and murmured into her ear to try and calm her distress but to no avail. His heart heavy with pained anxiety Morgan sighed as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He knew something was wrong with his baby girl and it was killing him to hear her broken cries. Bringing his large palm up to rest on her fiery red curls he closed his eyes sadly.

Something was wrong with both of them. But neither Penelope Garcia nor Derek Morgan knew how they could say it.

* * *

**A/N:** _that is chapter 3! let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you. I'll try my best to get back to all of you but as I mentioned things are pretty nuts at the moment, tis the season I suppose!_


	4. Therapy

**A/N:** _Hello! sorry this update took a little longer than usual I've gotten lots of stuff on at the moment, but that's not important so lets move on shall we! this chapter is going to be a bit different, as I thought it'd be interesting to write a different side to Kevin (but if you look close, it's still Kevin) which is why I decided to give a good portion of this chapter to him. I was intrigued by his admissions to Morgan in "Snake eyes" and how he talked about how how he's he's gone through therapy to try and understand their relationship. I decided to explore that. I hope you guys like it nonetheless! and a slight extra note did you guys SEE the end of season 8 episode 11? no spoilers but ahh so cute!_

_Slight Warning: this chapter is where things will get pretty intense. It's angsty. And...intense!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 4: Therapy

The empty parking garage was deathly silent as the only sounds that could be heard were the loud clacking of a woman's shiny black pumps. Brushing her blonde hair over her ear she walked briskly toward the elevator, looking at the watch fastened on her delicate wrist. 7:30. She was probably too early, but in her eyes it was better to be early than even 2 minutes late.

Glancing back up as the doors slid open she stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. The button glowed amber in response and the doors slid closed, preparing to take her to the floor where her office was. Smiling pleasantly as she stepped out of the doors her shoes continued to tap along the cold tiles as she made her way down the hallway.

Passing her receptionist's desk she grinned broadly at a short burnette sitting behind a computer. "Hey Janet!" she waved as she walked by and the burnette looked up and smiled waving slightly in response.

"Mrs. Bullard! How are you?" she waved and the blonde smiled, brushing a curl out of the way of her glasses. Leaning on the side of the desk she sighed and looked down at her phone.

"Not bad I suppose…for a Monday." She smirked and sighed before tapping the phone a few times, her eyes tracing over the glowing screen. "Say, when is my first appointment today? I seem to have forgotten to enter it…" she smiled sheepishly and Janet smiled lightly before her gaze directed across the room too her closed office door.

"He's already in." she stated and Rosalyn raised a brow slightly before sighing realizing who _he _was.

"How long has he been here?"

"About an hour. He wanted to see you as soon as you got in." She smiled weakly before the woman in front of her sighed, placing her phone back in her bag.

"Thank you Janet. I'll see you at lunch!" she called over her shoulder as she turned to continue down the hallway.

Rosalyn Bullard adjusted her wool coat and briskly walked to the closed door. Grasping the handle she turned it forcefully before pushing open the door. Without looking around the room at her many books and certificates lining the wall she put her large purse on the desk, setting her keys down on the meticulously organized desk she smiled pleasantly before turning her attentions to the small loveseat on the other side of her office.

Kevin Lynch sat on the plush couch and was staring at the floor a sullen expression on his face. His head was resting on his hands and he there was an expression of hopelessness etched in his eyes. His dark hair was unwashed and his clothes were mismatched and disheveled from a quick dressing. Sitting down in her large office chair she wheeled it over with her feet in front of the solemn looking man. Smiling sympathetically she saw his gaze break from the floor and rise to look at her.

Flipping open a small notepad she then reached for a pen sitting on the desk. Mr. Lynch was her neediest patient by _far_ and he usually always showed up in her office more often than his slated once a week appointment. Kevin had been coming to her for about four years now and she had gotten to know him fairly well in that time. Rosalyn knew that he was a nervous, slightly paranoid, anxiety stricken man with a slight touch of attachment issues. About only a year after he started coming to her she truly thought he was making a breakthrough. He was doing well with managing his anxiety, was following her advice in getting out more to meet new people and he was even looking for opportunities of advancement in the technical analyst branch of the FBI.

But something had changed swiftly after his first year working with her. That was when he had met a certain Penelope Garcia. Even if she had not met his girlfriend of 3 years now, Rosalyn didn't know if she could say she liked her from what Kevin tells her about Penelope. Despite this putting her personal feelings aside was part of her job and she had to help Mr. Lynch through it while keeping a clear outsiders point of view. Tucking a blonde curl behind her ear she started scribbling her notes on the small pad. Crossing her thin legs she leaned forward slightly smiling brightly at Kevin.

"Kevin. Our appointment together isn't till Thursday, what brings you in today so early?" she asked quietly and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well…" he began and sighed deeply before looking back down at the carpet and she looked at him, causing his gaze to shift back up to hers.

"What is it Kevin?"

Taking a deep breath in he sighed deeply before finishing his thought "…It's Penny." He muttered and Rosalyn nodded slightly before writing down a few notes on the ruled paper. It usually was.

Once Rosalyn had gotten it out of him it appeared to activate a switch in Kevin as it all continued to pour out of him. His expression was slightly angered as he spoke. "I just don't get it Mrs. Bullard." He spouted and she raised a thin brow before smiling in response.

"Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rosalyn? Please." She smiled and sat back in her chair, gesturing for him to continue speaking. Kevin scratched the back of his neck nervously and nodded slightly.

"Right…I forgot. Sorry." He cleared his throat speaking quite quickly "now where was I? Oh yea. Yesterday I go all the way out of my way on my out of the office yesterday to see her before I was off for the day, and-" he narrowed his eyes slightly and shifted in his seat again "I saw she was asleep."

Her brow furrowed "…sleeping?" Rosalyn asked and Kevin nodded quickly.

"Isn't that _weird_? I thought it was. I swear to god that team of hers works her too hard! They're going to run her into the ground." He huffed and crossed his arms haughtily "I tell her that all the time. But does she ever listen to _me_? No, of course she doesn't…!" he continued ranting on about the situation and her fingers flew across the paper, scribbling as fast as she could in vain to try and keep up with the distressed man sitting across from her.

As Rosalyn continued to listen to Kevin ramble on about how angry his girlfriend's lack of interest for what he felt about her workload she could only nod ever so often and continue to lend a sympathetic ear. They had been through this particular problem about 5 times in the past month alone…it was always the same story. Kevin would get angry (probably out of concern) at his colourful tech girlfriend about Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the BAU team and how he felt they worked her too hard and how Kevin felt she was too dedicated to her job. Kevin told Rosalyn of the many nights in which they were supposed to spend time together, only to get canceled on last minute or to have her not even show at all. He told her of times even when they were already together that as soon as she received a call she was up and on her way to the BAU, regardless of what he and her had been engaged in.

Rosalyn's trance was broken when there was a sudden pause in the man's ranting. "…Rosie? You alright?" he asked and Rosalyn's green eyes blinked quickly before smiling in response.

"Oh- yes, Kevin. Go on dear."

"-and anyways…" he started before Rosalyn finished another page of her scribbles.

"Is that it?" she asked and Kevin shook his head that he was not done. This caused her brow to rise slightly…there was something new to this one? Intrigued she shifted her position back into her chair and smiled. "Go on."

Kevin took a breath in before letting it out hastily as he spoke "-she was dreaming." He started and ran a hand through his tangled bangs "-and-and she was muttering in her sleep. And she was crying! I was so concerned when I saw her hunched over her desk like that!" he exclaimed and Rosalyn leaned forward slightly, an equal concern making its way into her expression.

"…a nightmare?" she asked and Kevin continued to sputter.

"-I-I don't know really! I shook her and she didn't really respond to me at first…" he trailed off and his expression hardened "...she only woke up after-" his brown eyes narrowed behind his thick rimmed glasses and he shook his head slightly in disbelief, looking distraught.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Rosalyn's expression softened and she smiled slightly, urging him on. "Let it out Kevin. It will help." She reasoned and he was silent before he suddenly stood up and threw his arms in anger before beginning to pace. Taken aback by the sudden reaction she watched as he began to pace.

"She cried out." He said simply, venom lacing his words as he spoke "She _begged_ for him not to leave her. She cried out for _Agent Morgan_." He said his last words with a hint of mocking and he angrily spun on his heel, facing the wall his shoulders slumped.

Rosalyn wasn't sure what to say. SSA Derek Morgan had not been a variable in Kevin's distressed rants to her in quite a while. Months back she had worked with him about his fears about the "hunky" (even if she had never bothered to Google a picture) FBI agent's solid place in Penelope's life. Kevin told her about the unbreakable bond the two of them shared, and that he was terrified he would one day make a move and come between them. Kevin had blubbered about how his girlfriend and the man flirt all the time, he described that he had even see him kiss her forehead on repeat occasions. It had shocked her at first that that the two were that close. Despite her original confusion that Rosalyn had she helped assure the frazzled Kevin Lynch to grasp the acceptance of his girlfriend's best friend. Derek Morgan was her best friend, and even though she didn't know her personally or necessarily like her: Rosalyn would never accuse a woman of something she didn't have proof for.

Although she still didn't know exactly what to say to her enraged patient she got up and walked over to him, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Kevin turned and looked at her directly, anxiously awaiting her answer. "Well…" he began.

Rosalyn blinked calmly and motioned to the loveseat. "Have a seat Kevin. Calm down for a minute alright?" doing as she asked he sat down, his shoulders still slumped.

"Kevin. Do you remember what we talked about just a few months back?" she questioned and he nodded slowly. "Remember?" placing a gentle hand on his knee she continued "Agent Morgan is nothing more to Penelope than her best friend. A companion. There could be a number of factors that could have explained what happened…she was having a dream Kevin, and it sounds like it was bad. Dreams are…" she trailed off and gathered her thoughts "I mean…they can be terrifying." She reasoned and Kevin raised a brow before looking the other way in annoyance.

"They can also be a reflection of what someone wants." He narrowed his eyes and his palms began to sweat as he got angry all over again. He blinked sadly and Rosalyn sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Kevin, I really think you just need to take a breath and-" she started and Kevin's expression remained cold.

"No. I will _not _take a breath." He challenged and Rosalyn kept her gaze on his.

"Kevin-"

"-I might _lose_ her Rosie, I can't do that." He sighed and she cringed: she _hated _it when people called her Rosie, but she felt it would not be the right time to mention that. She could see the clear hurt in his eyes and she smiled convincingly.

"How about this." She started "Why don't you bring Penelope by with you on Thursday?" she knew she had to try and do _something_ to help him…it hurt to see her patient in so much distress. Rosalyn wasn't sure how much she could actually do, but she was willing to give it a shot.

His sour expression melted away and a smile broke out on his face "Really? That would be great! Oh I just know Penny will do it for me!" he smiled and Rosalyn smiled before he quickly grabbed his shoulder bag from in front of the loveseat before slinging it over his shoulder. Happily he turned to the closed door and opened it before turning back to the slim blonde. "I'll see you Thursday at…" he trailed off.

"four." she smiled and watched as he happily adjusted his checkered shirt before walking out of her office and waving as he left muttering a thank you, obviously looking like he felt much better.

Sighing slightly Rosalyn closed the door behind him and took a deep breath as she walked back over to her desk, sitting down in her large chair. She blinked a few times before raising a brow looking around the empty room. She leaned forward into her bag and pulled out her thin MacBook and set it up on the desk. Plugging it in she opened it and turned it on.

When the computer finished starting up she casually opened a web browser and clicked onto Google. When the page rendered she raised a brow and slowly typed '_SSA_ _Derek Morgan FBI' _into the search bar. She hit enter and waited for the computer to process the results. When the results appeared the first article instantly caught her eye "_SSA Derek Morgan from BAU in Quantico, Virginia saves young girl from certain death."_ Pursing her lips she directed the cursor to the link and clicked on it.

When the page rendered she was greeted with a longer article about the BAU's valiant efforts only 2 months before, but especially one of Derek Morgan who had saved the life of a victim of a serial predator. Rosalyn smiled lightly at the first picture of the smiling little girl but then soon scrolled the browser window down. When the picture loaded her eyes widened slightly as his handsome face unfolded on the glowing screen. Blinking in surprise she scrolled more to reveal the entire picture of him smiling at the camera. Her eyes studied his built physique and shining smile and she felt heat begin to radiate to her cheeks. Smiling a little she giggled to herself…she could now _certainly_ see why Kevin was fearful.

_Oh my. _

xxx

_She was running. _

_Her pace was fast, she was gasping for air into her sore lungs and she was unable to see anything as she tore down the long corridor. Her long red tresses were mangled and dishevelled from her pace as her feet flew across the cracking, cold tiles of the darkened hallway. She had long abandoned her usual footwear a few floors back as they blistered her feet and she found it nearly impossible to move as needed while wearing the heels. _

_Cursing as she felt another blister beginning to form on her heel she bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Her lungs screamed for air so she slowed to an eventual stop, bracing herself against the cracking wall. Her head was spinning and she closed her eyes, praying she would be able to catch her breath. She had never had to be in shape in her job description but she was wishing she had of made more of an effort for times like these. _

_She was currently being pursued by someone in the murky building. She didn't know where he was in the winding hallways; all she knew was that she had to get away: and fast. Gasping a few times she coughed before standing up straight and looked down the winding corridor. There was the occasional drop of water dripping down from the cracked ceiling but the only other sounds that could be heard were her heavy breaths. _

_Swallowing a lump beginning to form in her throat she continued on down the hall. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going to go, but she knew she had to find him. _

_She __**had**__ to find him. He'd know of a way out of this shit hole. _

_Blinking back unshed tears due to her blistering heel she patted on virtually silently down the passage. Overhead a light flickered and she looked up at it before it made a sharp noise and went out, a spark of light escaping the burnt bulb. Gasping she shielded her head with her forearm before hesitantly looking up. When she realized that the sudden noise had just been a sparking light bulb she shook her head slightly before continuing on. _

_'Get a grip Garcia…' she thought to herself shaking her head slowly._

_She had slowed her pace quiet drastically in an effort to reserve energy and at the same time catch her breath. But it wasn't until she heard a small thud of a footstep echo through the long passageway that she realized she had to run, now. Whipping her head around to survey the hall behind her she stopped for a second, assessing the possible source of the sound. Her heart skipped for a split second in her chest as her eyes caught the ominous sound of heavy thudding approaching her. Someone was coming up behind her fast._

_She took off in a full sprint over the cracking concrete floor. In a panic she panted and cautiously looked over her shoulder as she ran. Her tangled hair flowed behind her as she ran and she breathed heavily before bee lining another sharp corner in the series of large halls. Running a few more pained steps she wasn't watching where she was staggering. As she ran closer to the end of the hall her calloused foot made sudden contact with something jagged. Penelope let out a pained yell before she looked down, holding the sole of her foot above the wearing concrete. There were unshed tears pricking at her eyes as she limped over to a door hanging off its hinge and she slipped behind beginning to asses her foot. Blood began to flow from the moderately sized wound and she whimpered slightly at the sight. From what she saw everyday this should be nothing…but it was so much more real when it was right before her eyes…leaking._

_Cursing to herself slightly she tried to see what the offending object had been. When she saw a rusted nail protruding slightly from her bloodied foot her lower lip quivered and she felt a tear slide down her cheek as she suddenly realized what she would have to do. She slowly brought her shaking fingers to the rusted object and held onto it firmly as her eyelids slid shut. Bracing herself with one hand against the door she took a few deep breaths before her fingers wrenched on the nail. _

_There was a loud shriek before the corridor regained its silence. _

_Hot tears streamed down from her closed eyes as she threw the nail against the cracking wall. She covered her lips to prevent any more noise as she remembered that she may not be alone in the looming building. She sniffed back tears as she shakily tore at her skirt. She pulled a few times before a strip of the violet material shredded into her fingers. She leaned down to her steadily bleeding foot and wrapped the soft fabric around the wound, praying it would slow the oozing. Staggering back to her feet similar to a newborn fawn she cautiously looked out from behind her hiding place. When she saw it was clear she took off as quickly as her pained limping would allow. _

_She was about to turn another corner when she heard them. _

_There were voices. They were raised and heated as she identified they were arguing with each other. She flattened her form against the frigid wall and hesitantly leaned her head closer to the corner in an attempt to hear the broken shouts. She couldn't make out near enough to understand fully what was transpiring around the corner but she managed to hear a deep voice echoing down the hall. _

_Penelope couldn't hear everything but she knew she clearly heard in the voice's pained gasping "come…near her and I will kill you." It screamed and she felt her heart swell in recognition._

_Derek. _

_Panicking slightly at the distress in his voice she almost rushed out to the scene and help her knight in shining armor when she stopped mid-limp. She didn't know who this guy was never mind what he was capable of. Burying her screaming thoughts of desire to run and see what was going on she warily peered around the corner. _

_There she was met with the sight of the two men fighting. The strange man threw the dark skinned agent a single punch which Morgan easily caught with his large right hand. With a fierce grunt he shoved the smaller man into the wall with a hard thud, pinning his other free hand behind his back. He leaned his neck over the man's shoulder and a smirk spread across his lips "Give it up man. There ain't anywhere you can go. Now tell me how the hell I can get out of here?" he barked and twisted the man's arm harder, causing the small man to whimper before glaring harshly. _

_"I'm not telling you anything." He hissed and Morgan twisted his arm even further. The man let out a shriek of agony and when he didn't say anything Morgan's dark eyes narrowed angrily before he shoved him against the wall again to emphasize his point. _

_"Look. I'll make this very simple-" _

_Penelope watched in horror as a second, much larger man silently move behind her hero. His arms outstretched he forcibly grabbed Morgan's strong shoulders and brought his foot forcibly underneath him in a swift motion knocking his large frame's footing out from under him. Morgan was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the second unsub and staggered backwards, desperately trying to grasp the crumbling railing or the cracking wall. When his long fingers finally grasped a piece of the railing the second unsub noticed this and smirked. Morgan's eyes widened in fear as he realized he was in no position to fight back. Smiling wickedly he pressed his palm on Derek's muscular chest, gently pushing him backwards. _

_She had to cover her mouth with her bloodied fingers to silence her frightened scream as she watched his frame disappear from the scene. She heard a few distinct thumps before a very definite sickening crack before the silence resumed. Flattening back to the wall she covered her mouth as tears freely fell down from her watering eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she whispered "no…" to herself silently. She bit her lip and looked back around the corner to see the two unsubs looking down the large stairwell. _

_"Do you think he's dead?" the offending second man grunted and the first man rolled his eyes before shrugging. _

_"Don't really give a shit." He rubbed his shoulder "the fuck deserved it. My arm is going to hurt for a fucking month." he looked at his partner before nodding down the hallway. "Come on man. We gotta find the bitch and get out of here." He sneered and they proceeded down the corridor directly towards where Penelope was around the corner. _

_Gasping silently she limped quickly back the way she came and took shelter behind the hanging door. The two men stopped walking just on the other side of the door before looking around the large hallway._

_"Look." The first one grunted "she came down this way, she sliced herself somehow." He observed and his partner knelt down to look at the pool of her drying blood._

_The seconds that passed were agonizing as she remained completely motionless behind the door. Her eyes were closed, fresh tears stinging at her eyes. She breathed silently, her chest heaving in and out at quick intervals. Praying silently she held her injured foot just above the floor. _

_"Let's go this way." The second one snapped. "She couldn't have gotten far." She made sure the footsteps were well out of earshot as she silently cried before shoving the door forward. Limping as fast as she could down the hall and back around the corner she bit her lip as agony swept through her leg. She winced but only continued faster down towards the stairwell. When she reached the crumbling railing she looked down feverously, her heart beat thudding in her aching head. _

_When her frightened gaze fell on him she covered her mouth before looking away in horror. He was…He was…her thoughts raced through her mind before she heard a soft, pained groan from the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes flew back to him and noticed his fingers moving. Penelope gasped before heading to descend to where his body lay crumpled. Limping as she went down when she finally reached him she collapsed to her knees, her eyes trying to assess the damage to her boy. _

_She didn't hesitate to grasp his moving hand and lean over him before passionately brushing her fingers down his bruising jaw. "Morgan!" she whimpered before shaking him ever so gently. "...D-Derek p-please." She stammered "you…you need to speak to me." She finished in a hoarse whisper before watching him, praying for his answer. _

_"…Pen…elope?" his deep eyes winced in pain but they soon fluttered open. Weakly smiling she sent a silent thank you and squeezed his hand in her fingers tightly. _

_"It's me sweetness. I'm here." She whispered before looking him over "we're…I-I'm going to help you up…we're going to get out of here." She reasoned while looking for a place she could get leverage to help her fallen friend up. She brought her right hand under his lower back and tried to ease him to his feet. Letting out a wail of agony he collapsed before he closed his eyes, wincing in pain._

_"I-I think…I think my spine's…broken." He wheezed and Penelope's eyes widened before grabbing for his hand fearfully. _

_"Oh no…no honey don't you worry. I'm going to get you out-" She fumbled around his belt for his phone and grabbed the small device with shaking fingers. Flipping it open she shook her head when she realized the screen was cracked. She pressed the keypad multiple times before realizing it had been crushed in the fall. She put it to the side and went back to the fallen man. "We…we're going to get out of here. Someone will come. I'm not leaving you I promise." She whispered to him and Morgan nodded slightly before squeezing her hand in return. Unshed tears sparkled in her brown eyes and she saw his weakened stare direct to the bloodied mess on her foot._

_"What…happened." He rasped and concern was evident on his face. Penelope's eyes watered and she blinked…even in his severely injured state, all this man could think about was her. Shaking her head she moved her foot out of his sight. _

_"Don't worry your gorgeous head over me my love." She smiled weakly, trying to lighten the devastating scene. "Just rest." She whispered and he closed his eyes painfully, leaning his head back._

_Penelope leaned forward further towards him before taking the dirty white cardigan from around her shoulders and placed it under his head gingerly. He smiled in thanks and the two were silent for a few moments, their fingers tightly laced together. _

_"Penelope…" he whispered weakly "there's something…I want you to know." He rasped before her lips grimace. _

_"No Derek. Don't go there. Please. You're going to be- you're going to be fine." She affirmed and he smiled weakly before weakly reaching up. She leaned forward and he cupped her cheek before blinking slowly. _

_"You're…you're everything to me woman. I don't ever…ever want you to forget that…baby girl." He finished weakly before she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't know what to say._

_"…Derek I…" she was cut off when they heard distant footsteps approaching the stairwell. Derek's eyes widened in fear before his head whipped to Penelope. _

_"Penelope." He said firmly before swallowing hard. Her eyes trembled and he nodded to the gun on his waist. "Take it. I need you to…" he instructed and Penelope's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head. _

_"I'm-I'm not leaving you." She whispered and he glared._

_"Take. It." He whispered weakly and she shakily un-holstered the gun from his belt. Clutching it to her breast she looked up fearfully at the approaching footsteps. She looked back down at him._

_"I-" she whimpered and he winced. He knew she couldn't get both of them, he knew she didn't know how to shoot, never mind aim at two men running towards her. She grabbed his hand tightly in fear and he pressed his lips together. _

_"Penelope…I need you…to do something for me." She nodded slowly in understanding. "I need you to…run." He whispered._

_"I am not leaving you!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck as best she could due to his injured state. Tears were staining his shirt and he worried her cries would alert the men faster. He hushed her and pushed her back to look her straight in the eyes._

_"Penelope…run." He said sternly and her lower lip quivered. _

_"Baby boy-"_

_She didn't get a chance to finish as she heard the two voices at the top of the stairs. The one man pointed and muttered something about "the bitch being right there!" Morgan's eyes burned with worry as he turned to Penelope, his teeth gritted in agony. "Run." He said quickly, desperateness in his features. When she didn't move he narrowed his eyes desperately "RUN!" he bellowed and Penelope's lower lip quivered and she closed her eyes before turning and continuing through the foyer as fast as her foot would allow. Adrenaline pumped her forward as she heard the frustrated scream from one of the unsubs at her escape. _

_The only thing she heard was the defining crack of a gun. _

xxx

Her amber eyes snapped open in an instant before she shot up in her bed, looking around her room fearfully. Her breaths were nothing more than pained gasps as her mind raced as it tried to slow her pounding heart. Sweat beaded her entire body causing her pale yellow nightie to cling tightly to her soaked skin. She brought her knees to her chest and held them tightly to her chest, letting her head rest heavily on her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks in steady streams as she gazed around the quiet room frightfully, looking for any threats hiding their presence in the shadows. Light from the full moon peaked through the drawn curtains casting the room in an soft white glow, giving the woman huddled on her bed a sense of comfort the entire room wasn't completely shroud in darkness.

_Shit. _This was the fourth night this week.

Taking a deep breath she swung her legs over the side of the mattress to get up…she needed a drink. It wasn't until she dried her remaining tears with the tissue in her fingers and her toes slipped into her fluffy white slippers that she heard it.

Her heart stopped.

It was a very slight noise, almost inaudible in her deathly silent apartment. But Penelope could hear it clearly as if it were right in the room next to her. She heard the silent jingle of keys and the tell-tale sounds of the tumblers of the lock turning. Someone was coming in. _Someone was coming into her apartment_. She scrambled for the handle of the nightstand next to her bed and promptly tore it open. She fumbled through old photographs and a few receipts until her fingers found what she was searching for. They grasped around the cold handle and she pulled it out, the short blade catching a beam of moonlight it shone in her hands. She may not believe in guns but after she was shot she had hid a few knives around her apartment; much to Morgan's protecting advice.

She quietly crept to the living room quickly and hid against the wall the door would swing into when opened. Her heart was beating in her ears and her knuckles were turning white with the force she was grasping the knife with. A few painfully long moments later she heard the lock stop turning and the door proceeded to swing open.

She was terrified for her life, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she could feel her stomach in her throat she was so stricken with anxiety. She could barely contain herself as she swung at the perceived intruder. It wasn't until her hand stopped that she realized the intruder was staring at her with widened eyes. He held her wrist in his fingers tightly while staring at the foreboding blade looming over his head fearfully with terror. Her eyes widened in shock and realization at who was staring back at her-who she had been a mere inch from stabbing.

Kevin's gaze hardened and his voice was low and cracked slightly "W-We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **_I went...a little overboard on this chapter in terms of length. But after going over it 3 times, I just didn't have it in me to cut anything out. And I had to add that extra little scene after the end because it would have just been needlessly cruel to just end the chapter on the end of the dream. But I hope this is making sense so far! last chapter Morgan told Garcia what happened about the guy pushing him down the stairs, so her dream unfolded into a much more intense nightmare of him being pushed down stairs. I'd love to hear your thoughts! ...please don't kill me. It was only a dream! I promise some goodness is coming (:_

_And thank you so much for all of your reviews. I cannot express how much they mean to me. _


	5. Suspicion

**A/N:** _Hey guys! sorry I haven't gotten to responding to any of your reviews yet, I've had a lot going on with work and blah. I'll try to get to most of them soon! I just want to say again how much I appreciate all of the support!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. But I'm willing to make some suggestions if the writers ever need any ;)**

Chapter 5: "Suspicion"

"Did you know that dreams can be linked to actual experiences-and even sensations?" the young man explained as people rushed by the bar the two profilers were currently seated at. The room was abuzz with excited chatter and busy service-certainly not the kind of atmosphere Derek Morgan needed. When Reid had asked him to come out with him after they had finished their paperwork that evening…he was _definitely_ not in the mood for this. He had never expected this type of place to be Reid's..._scene_. Rolling his dark eyes slightly he took another swig of his beer. "-and did you know those sensations can even cross over into our dreams? For instance." He began. "If a phone in the same room as a sleeping person is ringing-"

"Reid."

"-the person dreaming can then actually hear a phone ringing in their dream?" he mused and took another small sip of the light beer in his hand. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead "of course that was just something I read somewhere. I'm not sure if there was any sort of scientific support." He shrugged.

"_Reid._" Morgan tried again before Reid blinked in confusion.

"…yes?"

"I know you didn't ask me out here after being awake for nearly thirty six hours _just so you could spout random bouts of crap in my ear_." he hissed lowly and narrowed his eyes at the younger man sitting opposite of him. Reid flinched at the tone in his co-worker's voice and it hurt for a fraction of a second before he remembered the conversation he had had with JJ and Emily just a few hours earlier. They had come by his desk and practically begged him to take Morgan out. They had insisted that they suspected something was "up" with their technical analyst and the agent, and they were concerned (and likely innately hoping) to find out what it was. He had tried to protest, insinuating that they could simply pose the question to Morgan himself. Emily had other ideas. Reid had quickly been made aware of the picture in JJ's possession of him from last New Year's Eve and what had _happened _that night…he had quickly changed his mind.

He had brought Morgan here. It was a small sports bar on the outskirts of downtown Quantico, with its busy atmosphere and more than likely plentiful numbers of intoxicated women: he had suspected it would appeal to the older man. What Spencer had found though is that the tired expression in the man's eyes had deepened, and his posture had dropped even further as he drank his beer. He cleared his throat slightly before leaning closer to the exhausted looking agent. He spoke lowly as he tried to keep the conversation private.

"I-" he started before his voice cracked slightly in nervousness at Derek's accusatory glare. He knew he was past the point of lying why they were there "…JJ and Emily…we're all pretty concerned about you and Garcia." He spat out quickly and the other man's eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head, his lips caressing the rim of the beer bottle. He smirked slightly and his left eye ticked just slightly.

"What are you talking about kid?" He muttered lowly not giving the other man direct eye contact "There's nothing wrong with Garcia. Or me. Just…leave it alone man." He warned and Reid gulped at the defensive gaze that had made its presence onto Morgan's features. Reid blinked a couple times before sadly looking at the counter.

"I just-" he started and Morgan's features only hardened more.

"I said it's nothing kid. Drop it." He barked and Reid's eyes fell to his shoes. Swallowing hard his eyes started to glisten in the dim lighting of the bar as he spoke. Morgan looked at his disheartened stare and his brows furrowed, suddenly feeling regret for his harsh defense against his friend. Sighing deeply he nudged Reid so he would look up at him again. "Hey. I'm sorry alright? It's just been a long case this time. I'll-Garcia and I will be alright with some rest." He smiled slightly "it's…nothing. I promise."

Spencer could see the corners of Derek's mouth wavering making it very obvious to the genius the smile on his lips was forced. His eyes softened before leaning in closer to him, taking all the care he could to keep their conversation hidden from the other people sitting at the bar around them.

"Morgan-are you sure-"

He was cut off when a pair of extremely feminine looking arms snaked their way around the older man's muscular neck. Reid blinked and rolled his eyes slightly…_that_ would certainly help sooth Morgan's bad mood. He took another sip off his beer and quietly observed the obviously buzzed blonde that was now hanging off of his friend's neck. Reid awkwardly looked at the young bartender who was currently staring at the stunning woman and Morgan and pressed his lips together, nodding slightly. "This is a frequent occurrence."

The bartender continued polishing the glass in her fingers and smirked slightly at the genius. "I wouldn't doubt it with a face like _his_." She giggled and walked away leaving Reid feeling increasingly more uncomfortable. He would never understand interaction in these types of places.

"Heya handsome." The blonde purred in his ear and drew a few light circles on the skin just above his ear. Derek took another long drink of his beer and blinked slowly.

"Hey." He said simply and continued staring at the many bottles of beer behind the counter on the shelves, contemplating his next drink. The blonde brought herself around to sit on the stool beside him and began drawing the same circles with her well-manicured nail on his chest.

"I don't think we've met…" she smirked and Morgan's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"No." he grunted slightly. He was _not_ in the mood for this. "I don't believe we have."

"I'm René." She smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly questioningly "and you are…?"

"Morgan." He gruffly answered, keeping his eyes focused on the drink before him.

The blonde raised a brow before trying again by leaning in close to him her lips brushing his ear gingerly. "What is a handsome man like you doing _all alone_ in a place like this tonight…?" she purred seductively into his ear before Reid's face furrowed. Hey!

Morgan's brow rose before he nodded over to his friend sitting next to him "I'm not." He muttered impatiently before the blonde sighed and rolled her eyes…why were the gorgeous ones always assholes?

She giggled falsely and lightly brushed his broad shoulder with her thin fingers "you're so funny! I mean…what are you doing _all 'alone'_?" she questioned, putting extra emphasis on the word 'alone' in an attempt to get her point across.

When he didn't answer and a look of offense crossed the perky woman's features Reid bit his lip before smiling pleasantly. He had to fix this…Morgan needed this! "-Er…did Morgan tell you? We're FBI agents!" he chimed and her lips curved into a smile. Reid's admission obviously peaked her interest and she tried once again to get the surly agent's attention.

"Ohhh." She smirked and began running her hand down his chest. "An agent? You know…I might have done something bad. I think you should _investigate _me and maybe _arrest_ me while you're at it…" she giggled in his ear before a few other men seated at the bar looked over at the two, jealousy evident in their hardened features.

Derek sighed before he rubbed his temple with one of his hands. He reached into his pocket and put a couple of bills on the table before he turned to the woman perched increasingly close to sitting on his lap. Holding up his left hand his brow raised before shaking his head slightly. What was her name? "Look Robin…" he started before Reid bit his lip before whispering something in his ear. "Excuse me-_Rene_. I realize you're lookin' for some company tonight but I'm sorry-that's not gonna be me." Was all he said before slipping his worn leather jacket around his shoulders and heading towards the front entrance.

Rene's ruby lips formed a perfect 'o' before she glared at Reid. She had _never _been turned down before! How did that just happen! Mumbling to herself she jumped off the barstool, quickly exiting the scene towards the women's bathroom. Reid's features were equally stunned and he quickly put some money on the counter next to the couple bills and took after his friend.

When he reached the busying parking lot Spencer saw him straddling his black motorcycle. Due to the warmer weather and perfect streets he had been riding it to work more often these days. He jogged over and breathlessly put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Morgan!" he panted. "What's going on!? That was-that was an attractive woman that wanted you to…what's the phrase…_take her home_!" his brows knitted with concern and he squeezed his friend's shoulder supportively, urging him on. "_Please_ tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He frowned and his sincere tone silenced Morgan for a good minute and a half.

He kick-started the bike before placing his calloused hands on the handlebars, gripping them tightly. Pulling his helmet over his bald head he looked at the younger profiler, eyes narrowed and gaze hardened. "It's none of your business kid. I suggest you drop this. Like I told you back in there-I'm _fine_." Was all he muttered before he took off out of the parking lot, the sound of his bike ripping down the busy street echoing into the warm evening.

xxx

The time was beginning to crawl late into the evening but Aaron Hotchner still sat in his office, trying to get the last of his reports finished for the case they had just closed. The cases had been piling up higher and higher lately, which had only increased the time he needed to spend filing paperwork. Sighing deeply he pressed his fingers to his temples before continuing to scribble on the paper in front of him. 'Just 10 more pages' he assured himself as he flipped a page over that he had just finished. He continued to write quickly before there was a firm knock on his open door.

It was well past eleven, so the only sounds that could be heard in the darkened bullpen were the low humming of a vacuum cleaner in use a few offices over. He assumed he had been the last person working. He continued to write quickly and didn't acknowledge the person that had knocked by looking up.

"Come in." he said firmly before the thudding of footsteps stopped just in front of his desk. He looked up and his eyes caught glimpse of a pair of slender legs before they traced up, taking in the sight of section chief Agent Strauss he blinked once before she raised her brow questioningly, her lips pressed together seriously.

"May I have a word, Agent Hotchner?" she asked coolly before he nodded slightly, pointing to the chair behind her.

"Have a seat." He said politely before continuing to scrawl on the papers before him. "With all due respect though Ma'am, it's extremely late and once I finish this, I would like to get home to my son."

Crossing her legs upon sitting down Erin looked around his office before leaning back in the seat offered to her. "Certainly. I assure you this will not take long Agent. I just need to speak with you on this matter immediately as it is beginning to become an issue." She explained and Aaron looked up, his brow quirking in confusion.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and the older woman brushed a loose bang off of her forehead delicately before leaning forward in her chair.

"Hotchner…have you noticed that Agent Morgan and Ms. Garcia are becoming increasingly emotionally invested in one other?" Strauss asked casually before her eyes drifted down to her lap, her fingers smoothing over her tan skirt.

This caused him to stop writing and look up to meet the woman's stern gaze as she awaited an answer. He swallowed and contemplated his next words carefully. Truth be told he had definitely noticed Morgan's rapidly increasing mood swings and he questioned the lack of enthusiasm Garcia would answer his calls with. The confrontation he had with his agent yesterday that had ended in a heated exchange between the two of them had solidified his suspicions that there had to be something transpiring between the Morgan and Garcia. Between the emotions they were both exhibiting and the defensive tone Morgan had barked when questioned it was all too obvious to the senior profiler.

"Agent Hotchner!" Erin's cool voice snapped him from his thoughts. "I believe I asked you a question!"

Blinking a few times he regained his stern expression before looking back down at his paperwork. "I don't know what you are referring to Strauss. I apologize that I cannot but I believe it is necessary for me to say that Agent Morgan and Ms. Garcia are two core members of my team. They have always had a close relationship with one another but I can assure you that they are nothing but professional while on cases. They respect this job and the bureau Erin." He finished.

Her eyebrow shot up before her gaze hardened even more "Oh. Really? Is that why I spoke with someone yesterday-whom shall remain anonymous- who felt it was their duty to inform me they observed Agent Morgan and Ms. Garcia _cuddling _in his office with the shades drawn?" she crossed her arms, obviously not amused with obliviousness of the situation.

He didn't know what to say. On the one hand he knew it was wrong to lie to a superior, but it was certainly not the first time he had not been entirely honest with the older woman sitting in front of his desk. "I do not know anything about that, but can assure you Ma'am that there is nothing going on between my agents. I'm not sure if what that individual is saying is even entirely truthful, are you? That is entirely hearsay; I don't know what type of character that person is either. They could simply be trying to stir up some office gossip." He dismissed her.

Strauss's lips opened slightly in shock and she glared at the man sitting across from her. "I am highly doubtful of that Aaron. I will have you know this individual has been an employee here for many years and I resent the proposition that they are trying to stir the pot…so to speak." She fired back and rose to her heels, beginning to walk around the room as she spoke. "I have had my doubts about Agent Morgan's interactions with Ms. Garcia ever since she started with your team. They are completely inappropriate." she started "I still remember the time when I called her for some information and she answered the phone 'talk dirty to me'." She huffed.

The embarrassment he could hear in her voice caused a small smile to grace his studious lips. He remembered that day. It was moments like that that made the job they did easier. He smiled…so many of these moments were brought to them by the quirky technical analyst. It pained him immensely to see the sparkle fading from her eyes, and he was determined to help his two friends himself. They didn't need Strauss poking around in their emotions, Aaron was positive she would only intensify their feelings.

Her expression darkened at his smirk "Aaron. I do _not _appreciate your expression right now and I have to tell you I take offense to it. This is a serious matter and I need you to regain your composure." She snapped and he raised his hands in defeat.

"I apologize."

"-to which then she proceeded to tell me she was 'expecting it to be someone else'. Do I have to say who that was, or is it clear enough?" she questioned and Hotch nodded.

"I do recognize who she was talking about Ma'am. She was talking about Morgan."

"Exactly. She was answering a call – a business call- with _talk dirty to me _because she was expecting to be _Agent Morgan_." She concluded and leaned forward over the large wood desk. "I think that speaks for itself how inappropriate that is. It makes you as their boss look unprofessional that you would allow this to go on, and even worse: it makes me look bad." She said haughtily, crossing her arms.

He didn't know why but something inside him snapped. He wrote the last word on the page he was working on and forcibly closed the manila envelope. Standing up he put the folder on the increasing stack on the corner of his desk before he narrowed his eyes at his superior. He didn't usually allow his temper to overtake him, but he had had quite enough of the woman's defaming of his agents-and friends.

"Erin, I am going to need to stop you _right there_." He glared "Derek Morgan is one of the most passionate individuals I have ever had the privilege of working with. He takes this job extremely seriously, and everything he does is for the men, women and children we help on a daily basis. He is honorable, respectful and has been through things that most of us could only see in our nightmares." He said sternly and Strauss's expression softened slightly before regaining its determination.

"Yes, but-" she started but he continued his speech, cutting her off.

"And Penelope Garcia." He began "was lied to, lured and was shot by a disturbed individual who decided that hurting her was the best way to get what he wanted. Despite this, she continues to be a vital member of this team and has never once failed to cast light on the dark nature of this job. She is incredibly gifted at what she does and she has never failed to get us what we needed. I don't think I could count the amount of people she has probably saved with the information she has given us-just in time." He finished.

"Agent Hotchner! I know what-"

"I am aware." His brown eyes narrowed slightly "but what you are inferring is that two of my best agents are involved in a relationship that is harming this team. And I will tell you Ma'am: I take offense to _that_." He said bitterly "Morgan and Garcia are extremely important to me, and the rest of the members of my team. These two people helped me through the extreme loss I suffered earlier this year, and were there for everything. So now, I am going to be there for them. I am going to start by dismissing the ridiculous accusations that _anonymous_ person made about them. I know my team. They would never knowingly do anything to compromise the integrity of the bureau." He finished before grabbing his briefcase that was sitting next to his desk on the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get home to my son. Good evening." Was all he said before he briskly left his office, heading towards the elevator.

Erin Strauss remained in her seat, completely stunned at what had just happened…what he had just said to _her_. Gaping slightly in bewilderment she bitterly shook her head and left to return to her own office.

xxx

Penelope sat on her large purple couch hugging her knees with her arms tightly. On her feet she wore her fuzzy white kitten slippers, and she shivered given the only thing she was wearing was her pale yellow nighty. She looked up at the man pacing the carpet in front of her and sighed deeply. They had been at this for nearly an hour now, and the time was approaching midnight at that point. She groaned inwardly. 'So much for going to bed early' she thought begrudgingly as Kevin continued his rant.

"-and then I proceed to come to your apartment and _quietly _let myself in with the key _you gave me_and you-" he gaped as he spoke "-you nearly stab me!" he whimpered fearfully and she sighed before running her fingers through her tangled locks.

"Kevin…I already apologized for that! I never meant for this to happen! I was half asleep and and…" she stammered, tears beginning to sting the corner of her eyes. "…I'd never hurt anybody…" she trailed off, a slight pout on her lips.

"You almost _stabbed me_!" he bit back "What would have you have done if I hadn't of stopped you! You could have punctured my eye-" he fearfully breathed and a hand made its way to his temple. "you could have killed me Penny!" he shouted and her arms encircled her knees tighter.

Warm tears were now falling and her lower lip trembled. "I don't know what I can say other than I'm sorry!" she blubbered and buried her forehead in her knees. She couldn't stand to look him in the eyes. A tight anxiety wrapped her heart and her thoughts raced with fear. First that terrible nightmare and now…this! She choked slightly. Could this day get any worse?

Probably not.

Kevin continued to ramble until he noticed his dishevelled girlfriend huddled on the couch before him. A pang of guilt twanged at his heart and he sighed before sitting down next to her. He put a hand weakly on her shoulder and he leaned in to her, putting a handle on his harsh tone. He recognized yelling at her didn't help the situation any and he realized that he would have to take a different approach. Shifting closer to her on the violet couch he didn't say anything as she continued to choke.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She whimpered from her knees "I was just so terrified because of the nightmare and-" she cried and Kevin's head snapped towards her, his eyebrow raised in interest.

"_Nightmare_? You mean…you had another one?" he frowned and Garcia bit her lip nervously. She hadn't meant to tell him that! She sighed before nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. It was just-"

She was cut off when she saw the jealousy flare into Kevin's eyes. He stood up and glared back at her as he once again picked up his rant "what was _this one_ about, hm? Did Agent Morgan come riding in on his white steed to rescue you from the boogey man?" he almost mocked and crossed his arms over his chest, indicating his irritation. Biting her lip even harder she just looked at him…she wasn't sure what to say to him.

When she didn't answer him for a few moments of tense silence Kevin sighed in frustration. The pang of jealousy died down in his stomach and his eyes regained their sincerity and concern "You know what Penny, I am so sick of this. You're shutting everyone out! All we want to do is _help you!_" he frowned and leaned down on his knee in front of her, holding her hands in his. "_I _want to help you." He whispered softly and cleared a strand of fiery red hair from her eyes. His eyes remained sincere as he softly stroked her hand with his thumbs.

'More than fucking Derek Morgan has done.' His thoughts hissed bitterly and he smiled weakly at her as she looked up slowly. She was silent for a minute before sighing deeply.

"…Kevin…" her defenses came crashing down in front of her and she choked out a sob as her knees began to quake. "I'm just so scared." She whispered before starting to sob. She collapsed forward into his arms and he rubbed her shoulders slightly before helping her to sit back on the couch.

"Penny I need to you listen to me because I think I have someone that might be able to help you." He smiled a little and Penelope nodded weakly.

"You know my therapist? Dr. Bullard?" he grasped her hands again and she nodded wordlessly as he spoke "Well, I talked to her about us today and she wants you to come with me on Thursday. She'll be able to help us get through this Penny!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, his features brightening.

Garcia felt a weird feeling begin to grow in her chest…he'd discussed her nightmares with this woman? Her brow furrowed…she didn't even know this woman! Why was he discussing her business with her! She was about to speak when he continued "this will be great. She'll be able to help us through this. I'm sure of it." He nodded confidently "she said the nightmares could have come from anything. Work stress, personal stress, anything! I'm positive this will be just what we need."

Her brow furrowed…_we_. What did he mean by that word…we? These were nightmares that were plaguing her sleep. They had nothing to do with him! Her eyes narrowed slightly and she let his fingers go before she shook her head "Kevin…I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, I don't even know her. She doesn't really have an idea of who I am, my feelings, and-!"

He shushed her. "Penny, it will be great-"

Kevin was interrupted mid-sentence where there was a series of sounds coming from the front door. His neck snapped towards the source and saw the lock beginning to turn. There were a distinct number of knocks that followed, three slow succeeded by one louder rap. The door swung open and Kevin's face went white as he saw Derek Morgan's statuesque form enter the apartment, gently closing the door behind him. Morgan was oblivious to the two seated in the living room and proceeded to remove his leather coat from his shoulders before hanging it on the hook near the door. He turned and looked at his phone smiling, still unaware of Garcia's gawking boyfriend.

"Hey Baby girl! I hope you don't mind me dropping in-" he stopped mid stride when he finally caught sight of the dumbfounded nerd. He blinked before uncomfortably shifting his stance. "Oh. Hey...Lynch."

Penelope was unable to speak as she observed the two men. The tension in the room was so thick you'd need more than a knife to cut through. Kevin's eyes burned with jealousy and his eyes shifted towards her accusingly.

Kevin seethed internally: Derek Morgan had a key to her apartment. Derek Morgan has a _key to her apartment_?! He gaped and threw his hands in the air before turning towards Penelope. "W-What is he doing here?! It's past midnight for Christ sakes!" he bellowed before harshly reaching out, grabbing her wrist in his tightly. She grimaced at his force before the other man stepped forward, getting in between them protectively.

"Look man. I know you're probably upset. And I'm sorry about that, I probably shouldn't have come this late. But that's no reason to take it out on Garcia. Cool off!" he warned before Kevin's mouth dropped again before he held up his hands. Not only was he slightly intimidated by the larger man's looming presence, he was frustrated. He grabbed his coat and his laptop bag from the floor before wordlessly stomping towards the door, forcefully slamming it behind him.

There were only a few moments of silence before Derek turned to the woman beside him, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Penelope." He said seriously "are you okay?" he asked softly and she sighed before nodding slowly sitting back down on the couch. She brought her fingers to her temples, massaging the stress out of them gently. She would _definitely _be hearing about this bright and early. His eyes softened and he sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping her in his strong arms. Burying buried his face in her messy hair he took a breath.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He muttered "I should've called first."

Eyes closed she gently shook her head in disagreement. "No Derek. I gave you that key for a reason. You're always welcome…_wanted_ here." She smiled at him encouragingly and they were quiet for a split second, just staring into each other's gaze. It wasn't until she clapped softly once before an undoubtedly forced smile spread across her lips.

"Well. That only spawns a new question: what are you doing here hot stuff? Not that I _mind _but-is there anything you need from the all-knowing one?" She smirked flirtatiously before he felt his heart constrict in his chest. His eyes remained focused on her and his face remained solemn. Penelope's features softened with concern and she leaned forward. "Derek? What is it? Is something wrong…" she trailed off nervously and before she knew it she was passionately pulled into his arms again.

"I just needed to see your beautiful face."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it! And please drop me a review, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking! I'd also like to mention I have another fic in the works right now, that I'm hoping I'll put up as soon as I'm done a few more chapters of this one (: stay tuned!_


	6. Light

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I updated but life and blergh I suffered a minor block on this chapter, but managed to get it done anyways. This chapter is much lighter compared to previous chapters, as I felt M/G needed a little time together in between the angst. It's also kind of a thank you for putting up with my angst loving muse. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious enough I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 6: Light

Bright beams of sun broke through the curtains of her brightening apartment. Penelope's eyes fluttered open as she woke before looking around her home. She blinked away the sleep before yawning, stretching her arms over her head. The room was a bit hazy as she fought to remember what had happened last night. It wasn't before the harsh ringing of her cell phone broke through the haze that she remembered. She groaned as the memories came flooding back. Sighing deeply she contemplated getting up and answering the phone. When the ringing stopped she relaxed back into the soft mattress. Closing her eyes, she was just about to slip into another dose when-

The ringing cut through the apartment again.

Groaning her eyes snapped open, grumbling to herself. She sleepily made her way towards the living room, stumbling over her own cold feet the entire way. She yawned before reaching for her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. Pressing a few buttons her tired eyes widened as she saw she must have forty text messages and about eighteen calls waiting for her…all from Kevin's number. Sighing she put the phone on silent before setting it back down, shuffling back to her bedroom.

Looking at the clock she sighed in frustration…five! She'd been sleeping so well, why did Kevin have to-

That's when the realization hit her.

She'd slept _so well _last night. Smiling she made her way back to her side of the bed and crawled back under her plush comforter. She had another hour yet before she had to get up for work…might as well take it. In her drowsy haze she hadn't paid much thought to where Morgan was until she felt a large hand snake around her waist, pulling her form closer. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a sharp yawn from behind her. The form snuggled back into the mattress before promptly falling back into slumber. Her eyes darted around the room hastily; panic beginning to creep into her consciousness. What had happened last night?!

As more sleep from her mind cleared the rest of the memories came flooding back. She sighed in relief as she felt a pair of sweatpants rubbing her leg. Penelope carefully shifted onto her back, keeping her right arm around the man sleeping next to her. Another smile crept across her lips and she sighed contentedly.

After Kevin had left, the two had dug through her cupboards and found a bag of popcorn lurking in the back of one. They'd then found a couple of DVDs Morgan had said he hadn't watched in a long time and settled down with the large bowl of food in front of the TV. Snuggling against Morgan Penelope smiled and felt a warmth wash over her as they watched as the two main characters fell in love. With his warm hand around her shoulders she finally felt the tension she'd been feeling for the last little while begin to fade. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, the many simple nights she used to spend with him so many years ago now she realized now she had taken for granted. Before she'd been shot, before Kevin, they had used to have a regular night every week they did nothing but spend time together, laugh, and just enjoy each other's company.

Penelope frowned as she closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. She hadn't realized how much she had truly missed him. His smile, his warm embrace and his encouraging words: she missed it all. She sighed, the nightmares had started for her shortly after New York and he had told her the few words that changed their relationship forever. From the moment he had told her 'You're my god given solace', everything had changed. She would often spend nights at a time worrying about the profiler, was he safe at home or was he lying dead somewhere in a dark alley? She called him more often now; it was as if hearing his voice was a reassurance high she couldn't seem to get enough of. When he got hurt she would yell, make him promise he'd be more careful next time. He would always laugh and force a smile, promising he would always be there.

As the horrifying images from her nightmare flooded back into her mind she whimpered slightly, turning over gently to face the still sleeping man. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, wriggling his arm tighter around her waist. Raising her right hand she lightly began to run her fingers down his jaw. She could still see his crumpled form at the bottom of those stairs from her dream, she could still hear his desperate pleads of her to run, his final declarations of how much she meant to him.

The loudest sound in her mind was the final gunshot.

As it echoed through her thoughts again she closed her eyes, a single tear slipping down her warm cheek. She felt the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed and shakily took a breath, feeling the tear fall onto the pillow beneath her head.

"Hey." He muttered sleepily before her eyes snapped open, suddenly remembering the intimate position she was in. She blinked and he smiled down at her slightly "What's going on? My little sunshine isn't supposed to rain." He said sweetly and she quickly brushed a few tears away.

"It's n-nothing handsome. Want some breakfast?" She fumbled with the comforter, trying desperately to get out of the position she was caught in. Kevin knew _all about_ her nightmares and had already blabbed about them to his therapist. She didn't want anyone _else_ knowing about it. She especially didn't want _him_ knowing.

"_Penelope_." He muttered lowly before catching her wrist as she tried to escape.

She sat partially under the comforter staring at the man propping himself up in her bed. He had a serious look on his face and there was a glimmer of concern in his eyes. She was silent before motioning to the clock. "It's…six thirty. We have to be in the office at seven. Remember?" she smiled weakly and Morgan raised a brow before sighing deeply.

"I guess you're right." He muttered. "But woman, don't you dare think I'm letting this go. Because you're wrong! After work we are going to go for an _outing_ and you are gonna tell me what's up. Got it, baby girl?" he asked; his features stern.

Her watering eyes locked with his and she slowly nodded…there was no way he was forgetting about it. When Derek Morgan's inner alarms sounded, there was no shutting them off. She took the silence as her way out and she quickly grabbed some clothes before running to the bathroom to shower.

When the bathroom door clicked shut Morgan sighed and shook his head before yawning, stretching his long arms he heard a small crack. Grunting slightly he rolled his shoulders and went to inspect his bruised eye. The darkened colour remained over his eyelid and he winced as he touched it slightly…yep, he wouldn't be getting a date any time soon. Smirking to himself he made his way over to the pantry 'Like I'm really thinking about _that_ right now.' He mused internally and proceeded to grab a box of cereal and milk from the fridge. Pouring some into a bowl he poured some of the white liquid over the dry flakes before taking a slow first bite.

Seeing anyone was the _last _thing on his mind.

Chewing slowly he ran his free hand over his forehead, sighing deeply. He had a lot of things on his mind recently, but scoping for some 'company' was far from it. Not when he couldn't manage to sleep one night without being haunted of visions of that bastard's face. The abhorred man who decided to attempt to take her life, the son of a bitch who was too close to ripping the very light from his world. He couldn't remember the last night he had slept without seeing the grinning face of Jason Clark Battle followed by countless pictures of her lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. They would always end the same, she would die before he got to the hospital, or he would fail in protecting her that night in her apartment, he would always lose. Bringing a shaking hand to his temple he shook his head, trying to shake the disturbing images away. Yawning again he smiled pleasantly as he mused to himself…that wasn't entirely true.

He had slept last night.

When he had showed up last night, he had realized he might have been over-stepping his boundaries he had set up to protect himself, his heart. He had quickly dismissed the notion and had come anyway. He needed to see her after his conversation with Reid. He grunted as he continued to chew, everyone was trying to pry into his business. _His feelings_. But his Baby Girl didn't. He smiled…she would open her arms and take him as he was no matter how broken, angry or bitter he became. She would smooth over the cracks and fix him back up to face another day. She meant _everything _to him-

His reverie was interrupted when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He looked around and caught sight of the object of his thoughts. His heart took off in his chest as he took in her curves fitting perfectly into the blue and white figure-hugging dress she was wearing. Her red locks were curled and falling around her shoulders loosely. She beamed when she noticed him looking at her and gave a small curtsy.

"You like?" she giggled and smiled as she went to get some bread out of a bag "I bought it last week." She sat down at the little table with him and grinned cheekily "You got the first glimpse, handsome."

He gulped, trying to swallow the dry lump beginning to form in his throat. He nodded "You look _beautiful _mama." He sighed slightly before noticing the second of uncomfortable silence that followed. "…I'm sure Kevin will…love it." Wincing he felt his heart plummet at the thought of the little jealous man.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, smearing some peanut butter on her piece of bread. "I don't really care what he thinks." She said matter-of-factly and shrugged, looking down at her phone. He blinked before he took a breath to say something. She shot him a cold look before smiling at him sweetly, placing her fingers on his. "Can we not talk about that Derek? I just want to remember last night as what it was…more fun than I've had…in a long time." She replied and he held up his other hand in understanding, chewing the remainder of his cereal before swallowing. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to complain.

"Right!" she chirped before tossing her plate in the sink with his bowl. "We've gotta get to work!" she exclaimed before Derek grinned at her, walking towards her bedroom to grab a shirt from his go bag he had brought with him. Pulling the dark fitted shirt over his shoulders he smirked, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Come on then sweetness, you're riding with me today. _No buts_." He firmed and she raised a brow.

"Okay…? Sure." She agreed.

"Glad we're on the same page then…because I've got my bike." He smirked and proceeded to open the door. Penelope stood there stunned as she called after him.

"Wait, Morgan! Bike…as in that screaming metal death trap!?" she squeaked before hearing a laugh echo through the stairwell.

"You got it baby!" he hollered back and she pulled the door closed behind her, proceeding to lock it. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her. She would never tell anyone…but she loved that thing. The wind in her hair, the speed…straddling her chocolate god on the back of it for dear life…a shiver ran up her spine before she giddily ran down the stairs after him.

xxx

He let out a hefty grunt of frustration as he shoved open the rusting door of his early nineties civic. Shutting it forcefully he grumbled as he grabbed his laptop bag from the back seat. Cursing to himself he shut the back door with equal force, causing the car to rock slightly on its wheels. He muttered under his breath bitterly. He worked for the FBI;you'd _think_ he'd be able to afford a better ride. 'That's it.' He thought 'no more computers until I can afford to replace this piece of shit.' It wasn't that he didn't make enough; he just tended to spend it all on video games and accessories for his laptops.

Making his way towards the elevator sluggishly he stopped when he heard the approaching roar of a motorcycle. Rolling his eyes he continued on towards the other side of the lot.

'_Damn kids_.'

It wasn't until he heard the rumbling of the engine coming closer that he raised a brow, beginning to look around the nearly full lot. That was _weird, _where was that coming from anyway-

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the thunderous sound come tearing into the entrance of the parkade. He stood motionless as he watched the slick midnight black bike circle around once before rolling into a space right near the elevator clearly marked "_reserved for Derek Morgan_". Kevin's brow shot up again 'what did _he _do to deserve a spot?' He thought bitterly. Half the time when he arrived at work the only spots left was on the third floor and he would have to make his way down three flights of stairs. He inwardly cringed at the thought; gym glass was definitely not his 'thing' in school. He was starting to regret not taking Penelope up on her offer of cardio classes for them both last month…

He was about to continue walking towards the elevator but he noticed a flash of tell-tale red sitting on the back of the motorcycle. He heard a giggle before the tall profiler removed the helmet from his bald head. Putting it under his arm he moved off the bike before kicking the stand to prevent it from falling over. He offered his arms out to the woman still sitting on the back and she took off the helmet she was wearing and shook out her long hair before flashing an excited grin. Kevin's mouth dropped open: it was _his _girlfriend straddling Mr. FBI big shot _Derek Morgan, _on the back of his stupid 'I'm so cool' bike! He stared as she accepted his outstretched arms before he proceeded to help her hop off of the seat. Her legs were slightly shaky so the moment they hit the ground she stumbled on her fairly high heels, giggling like an excited school girl.

"That was _awesome_!" she said excitedly, a slight skip in her step as she ran after Morgan, trying to match his pace. She was rambling excitedly "Did you see how fast we were going!? It was just so _incredible _I mean I thought at one point we were going to _die_ but at the same time you're obviously really good at driving and I knew you'd never let anything happen-" she was silenced by a firm slap on her ass.

Her face was a bright shade of crimson as she stood in stunned silence. Derek grinned wolfishly before he turned to her, smirking as he spoke. "Oh don't act so surprised sweet cheeks. I've only been threatening to spank that cute little ass of yours for _years_ now-" it was then when he heard something behind him. He turned slightly and his face fell at what he realized silenced his friend.

Just a little behind them stood a seething Kevin Lynch. His fits were clenched so hard his palms were turning white, and his whole face and neck was turning so red he looked like he might catch on fire at any given moment. He opened his lips to say something when Penelope found her thoughts, quickly pretending to look at her phone. "Oh would look at the time! Morgan I think JJ needs us for this case…" she trailed off, hoping he'd get it.

Derek raised a brow "I didn't get a text-whoa!" he exclaimed as the redhead quickly grabbed his wrist, forcefully pulling him towards the elevator.

"We'd better get going quickly! Those nasties don't catch themselves you know! Oh, hi Kevin!" She frantically pushed the up button and cursed feverously until the doors closed.

Kevin seethed as he watched the elevator ascend upwards, his teeth grit together in anger. This was _far _from over.

xxx

Early that afternoon, the BAU team were all in their designated workspaces hard at work getting caught up on their paperwork. Much to Morgan's relief there was no new case, leaving him a chance to get everything ready for later. He had had time to arrange everything that he had needed to assure tonight would be perfect. It was a rare night that they didn't have to work and he intended to take advantage of it.

The rest of the team had noticed the extra spring in Morgan and Garcia's steps as they strode into the BAU together that morning. There was a smile on Morgan's lips, one that Prentiss hadn't seen on her partner in what seemed like forever. Penelope gave them each a hug as she got her morning coffee before brightly gliding to her office. She had even kissed JJ's cheek when she hugged her, before leaving her baffled friend to look questioningly at Reid who could only shrug, just as baffled as the rest of them. Late in the morning when Hotch had needed to retrieve a file from Morgan, upon entering his office he had observed the man hunched over his pile of paperwork _whistling _an upbeat song as he worked. He had blinked in surprise before the man had smiled at him, handing him the folder he needed. Upon leaving to return to his own office Morgan had stopped him, sincerely apologising for how rash he had been acting over the last little while.

Hotch was surprised. They all were.

Over the entire course of the day things were normal around the office. It relieved them all; it deeply saddened the team of profilers to see their friends so broken. With heavy hearts lifted and concern faded they had continued their daily work, positive that everything was going to work out for their friends. Morgan's everlasting smile had returned and Garcia's bubbly laughter filled the bullpen once again. It was as if everything was going to return to normal.

It was getting close to one thirty and Penelope was hard at work on the work that was currently literally piling up around her lair. She had four separate searches going, was working on at least three case files and was de-fragmenting a couple hard drives: all at once. She pushed her chair from computer-to-computer as she worked in a frantic attempt to keep up with the fast pace at which her babies were moving. She usually had no problems keeping up with the hectic nature of her job, but even she had to admit this was getting a bit much. Her eyes darted from screen to screen and she felt her heart thudding her chest as adrenaline coursed through her.

The final straw had been when she heard her phone ring on top of it all. Letting out a loud cry of frustration she reached for the receiver as she desperately tried to type with her other hand. Her efforts were futile as she reached too far, causing her form to topple out of her chair, landing on the cold floor with a loud thud. Groaning loudly she turned over slowly before she saw a pair of shoes walk in front of her eyes.

The phone was ringing loudly and her head was spinning, all making the situation increasingly frustrating.

"_Penny_." The person standing over her grunted. "We need to _talk_." Kevin crossed his arms angrily and just stared down at the woman lying on the floor below him.

"I don't need any help up." She groaned and proceeded to pick herself up slowly. "Nope, not me!" She rolled her eyes as she spoke, quickly turning back to the phone. She slipped on her headset "Hello, Hello anyone still there?!" she grunted before tossing it back on the desk in front of her.

_Wonderful_.

"Penny-" the voice behind her tried and she continued typing feverously on one of the keyboards, her fingers flying over the keys.

"What is it, Kevin?!" she muttered "if you can't see I'm extremely busy right now and I don't have time for this! Now if you'll excuse me, I need you to just…leave!" she waved to dismiss him from her office when he angrily stepped into view, proceeding to turn her chair away from the computer.

"No! We have to talk about this- we _must _talk about last night." He narrowed his eyes "we didn't get a chance to before _he_ showed up." He spat bitterly and she sighed deeply before pressing her palms to her temple, beginning to feel a sharp thud pounding in her head.

"Kevin. _Please_. I do not have time for this right now. I have how many searches going, I have two of my babies cleaning themselves, and I-I have- like a million other things to do right now and I can't get into this right now with you so PLEASE!" she was frazzled. A few strands of her fiery red hair were tangled and her blue framed glasses were slightly askew on her nose. Panting heavily from her ranting she noticed the hurt look in her boyfriend's eyes before her own softened slightly. "Kev I'm…sorry. But I'm just…busy right now." She mumbled before turning back to her computers. "I'll talk to you some other time." She said nonchalantly and he sighed, obviously defeated.

"Fine…can we talk later? I'll bring over some dinner?" he smiled hopefully and she felt her stomach drop before she continued typing, not able to face him.

"I can't. I have…plans."

He was gone after that. She didn't need to see or hear him to feel the rage he left hanging in the air. Sighing deeply she smiled continuing to type quickly on her keyboards, not even going to try to deny to herself she was extremely excited for later.

* * *

**A/N: **_I had another scene I was going to write onto this chapter involving M/G's little "date" but I hadn't even begun to get where I wanted and it was already at 4600 words...so I'm saving it for next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! please review and tell me what you think! _

_I also have an idea for a Valentine's day oneshot and I have another fic coming that is probably going to turn out to be an epic (20+ chapters, if it's called that) I've written the first couple chapters of I'll probably post soon as well. Stay tuned!_


End file.
